Ambush in Russia
by Alietha
Summary: L’histoire se passe un an après la fin de Seed. Cagalli est à la tête d’ORB et Athrun, connu par les autres sous le pseudonyme d’Alex Dino, est auprès d’elle en tant que son garde du corps et son conseiller politique personnel. Suite à la demande des di
1. Partie I

Titre : Ambush in Russia

Rating : K

Couple : Toujours Athrun et Cagalli

Genre : Romance / Action

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent, à part les hommes politiques de la fédération Eurasienne (vous en retrouvez un qui est dans mon autre fiction, à vous de trouvez qui !)

Résumé : L'histoire se passe un an après la fin de Seed. Cagalli est à la tête d'ORB et Athrun, connu par les autres sous le pseudonyme d'Alex Dino, est auprès d'elle en tant que son garde du corps et son conseiller politique personnel.

Suite à la demande des dirigeants de la Fédération Eurasienne, Athrun et Cagalli se rendent en Russie dans le but de signer des traités, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu…

Alors peut-être quelques petites indications pour fixer les idées :

- Athrun et Cagalli ont tous deux 17 ans ([maniaque des dates : on], on peut même dire qu'il est plus jeune de 6 mois et 11 jours [maniaque des dates : off], mais bon ce n'est pas très important !). Donc si on essaye de se remettre dans le contexte ca se passe en Novembre CE 72. Donc ils sont ensembles (ca vous vous en doutez !) mais à part leurs amis personne ne le sait. On va dire qu'ils se cachent des émirs, et de Yuuna en particulier (je l'aime pas lui, il est vraiment bête ! et moche de surcroît ! Il a vraiment tout pour déplaire !). Fin bref faut que j'arrête de divaguer. Donc sinon au niveau de l'avancée de leur couple : d'un point vue strictement personnel, je trouve qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir déjà fait quelque chose parce que d'une part Athrun et Cagalli sont tous les deux timides (je peux me tromper complètement mais c'est comme ça que je les ai vus dans les deux séries), et d'autre part leur relation n'est pas vraiment libre, ils se sentent pas libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitent, quand ils souhaitent, ca doit pas être simple de vivre une relation amoureuse en se cachant ( je crois, j'ai jamais été confrontée à la situation.) Je pense qu'ils ont certainement dormir ensembles de nombreuses fois sans pour autant faire quelque chose, ils sont amoureux quoi!

- La situation d'ORB : pays avec une économie florissante et toujours neutre, il a juste fallut reconstruire un nouveau gouvernement vu que le père de Cagalli a détruit la base militaire d'Onogoro avec ses ministres. Ce qui explique pourquoi certains pays de l'alliance peuvent leur demander de l'aide (faut écrire des choses censées quand même^^)

Ah oui peut-être une petite confidence : je ne pensais pas qu'écrire pouvait être aussi difficile. Vous pourrez demander à mon copain tous les problèmes techniques qu'on s'est posé ensemble. Ca nous est arrivé de rester pendant des heures à discuter d'une petite scène pour savoir comment on pouvait décrire ça, pourquoi tel personnage ferait ça, est-ce que c'est possible de cacher ses armes sans qu'on les remarque par exemple (vous comprendrez en lisant ! On a même été jusqu'à testé avec un pistolet en plastique pour vous dire à quel point je suis maniaque !). Ce genre de questions quoi ! Fin bref, des fois je me pose des problèmes techniques tout seule et après on se retrouve comme deux pauvres idiots à réfléchir sur un truc complètement évident, c'était vraiment drôle. Je crois que le plus dur c'est de se mettre dans la tête d'un garçon quand on est une fille ! Il a fallu que je demande son avis à mon copain sur certain trucs parce que sinon je serais restée bloquer avec mon problème, incapable de le résoudre (heureusement qu'il est là, mais si des fois il a des avis bizarres.) Dernière petite chose certains petits passages sont de lui (si la description de la robe de soirée vous plais pas, plaignez vous à lui^^ Lui il l'aime c'est le principal non ?!)

Bon allez j'arrête de divaguer et je vous mets le début (y'aura deux parties, parce que ca commence à être un peu long^^)

Bonne lecture !

(Et ne vous inquiétez, je sais que je suis un peu folle sur les bords quand je commence à parler de ce da^^)

Ambush in Russia (*)

_26 Avril CE 72_

(POV Athrun)

Partie I

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Cagalli enchaînait des réunions pour préparer les négociations avec la Fédération Eurasienne et je l'avais souvent retrouvée, tard la nuit, à moitié endormie sur son bureau tentant de continuer à travailler. J'avais pourtant essayé maintes et maintes fois de la raisonner, lui enjoignant d'aller se reposer un peu, mais elle me répondait à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et qu'elle devait finir. Le lendemain, elle arrivait dans la cuisine le pas chancelant et des petits yeux fatigués, en me disant bonjour d'une voix endormie. Je lui souriais et lui préparais une tasse de café brûlant. Elle s'installait lentement sur sa chaise et je lui présentais le programme de la journée. Une fois son café prêt, je lui amenais et déposais un léger bisou sur sa joue. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être belle.

* * *

Ce jour-là, elle avait une journée entière de réunions avec ses émirs pour finaliser la rencontre avec les dirigeants de la Fédération. Je la voyais lutter pour ne pas s'endormir alors que les débats se prolongeaient. La majorité des émirs voulaient signer le traité tel quel alors que Cagalli refusait catégoriquement d'accepter un quelconque accord avant d'avoir vu et jaugé les dirigeants. Dans la salle il y avait une tension permanente : tous n'acceptaient pas se soumettre aux directives d'une jeune femme, parfois trois ou quatre fois plus jeune qu'eux. Mais elle ne se laissait pas faire, décidée à poursuivre les idéaux de son père. Pour elle il était impensable de s'allier avec une nation qui ne partageait pas la politique d'ORB : ORB était une nation neutre et elle le resterait. La dernière réunion s'acheva vers minuit, avec plusieurs heures de retard et nous dûmes partir immédiatement après, sans même avoir pu manger quoi que ce soit. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'être en retard : nous avions plus d'une demi-journée de vol devant nous avant d'atteindre Saint Petersburg où une réception avait été prévue avant l'ouverture des négociations. Yuuna et son père Unato, le premier ministre, devaient venir aussi.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après le décollage, Cagalli essayait encore de convaincre le premier ministre qui sembla abandonner face à sa ténacité. Il était certainement las de ces discussions sans fin, de plus la nuit était déjà bien avancée et il n'avait toujours pas dormi. Le père et son fils s'installèrent à l'arrière de l'avion, pour se reposer. Peu après leur départ, Cagalli se leva puis s'installa à côté de moi et s'endormit immédiatement sur mon épaule Je la veillai quelques minutes avant de m'endormir à mon tour, ma tête contre la sienne.

* * *

Je dus dormir trois ou quatre heures et ce fut le soleil levant qui me réveilla. Cagalli dormait toujours contre mon épaule, elle semblait pourtant encore exténuée. La matinée passa et Cagalli ne se réveilla pas. J'entendais derrière nous des chuchotements, c'était sans doute Yuuna et son père, mais je n'arrivais pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Pourquoi restaient-ils derrière ? Qu'avaient-ils à cacher ? Je laissai ces questions dans un coin de mon esprit et reporta mon attention sur Cagalli. Son état m'inquiétait, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fatiguée et avec le temps qu'il allait faire, il ne risquait pas de s'amélioré. L'idée de rester quelques jours en Russie ne me plaisait pas, nous étions seuls en territoire ennemi et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Cagalli se réveilla. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle était un peu pâle : elle semblait encore tellement épuisée. J'espérai que le repas ne dure pas trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se reposer avant de commencer les négociations, mais il y avait peu de chance. J'aurai aimé la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur le front mais craignant le retour de Yuuna et de son père, je ne fis que lui rendre son sourire. Elle me demanda alors si j'avais bien dormi. Ne préférant pas l'inquiéter, je lui mentis en acquiesçant avant de l'informer qu'il ne restait plus qu'une petite heure de vol avant d'arriver à destination. Nous discutâmes en attendant de nous poser, elle me confia ses craintes. Elle semblait stressée à l'idée de rencontrer les dirigeants de la Fédération et craignait de ne pas pouvoir compter sur Unato et Yuuna. J'essayai de la rassurer mais ses aveux n'avaient fait que renforcer mes propres craintes.

* * *

L'heure s'écoula et nous finirent pas atterrir à l'aéroport de Saint Petersburg. Nous avions fait en tout 15 heures de vol et dans à peine quelques heures nous devions retrouver les dirigeants pour le diner d'affaire. Nous quittâmes l'avion rapidement et lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dehors je fus étonné par l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'étendait au loin. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour contempler le paysage et j'entendis Cagalli rire doucement à côté de moi.

« Ne neige-t-il donc jamais à Plant ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Malheureusement non ! C'est bien dommage, répondis-je en lui souriant. »

Elle releva la tête dans ma direction et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle me regardait avec tendresse et amusement. Même si ce ne fût qu'un cours moment, son visage s'illumina et elle sembla oublier tous ses tourments. J'aurai aimé en cet instant poser ma main sur sa taille pour l'attirer contre moi et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, mais je ne pouvais pas : nous n'étions pas seuls. Je n'étais qu'un simple garde du corps et elle, celle que je devais protéger. Je pus lire dans son regard qu'elle souhaitait tout comme moi, que ni Yuuna, ni son père ne soient là. Juste que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, libres de nos paroles et de nos actes. Je la sentis se rapprocher de moi, sa main frôla la mienne. Ni elle, ni moi n'osions nous toucher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Je savais qu'elle était promise à un autre mais j'espérais au fond de moi qu'un jour nous nous soyons plus obligés de cacher nos sentiments réciproques. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi, et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je lui souris et profitai de ce précieux instant pour chuchoter :

« Je t'aime Cagalli. »

En réponse, elle serra ma main dans la sienne en murmurant mon prénom. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous étions resté là immobile. Certainement un court instant, mais qui pour moi dura une éternité. Lorsque Yuuna et son père se retournèrent vers nous, elle s'écarta de moi et je lâchai sa main. Ceux-ci me jetèrent un regard noir avant de nous dire :

« Dépêchez vous représentante Athha, nous avons peu de temps devant nous. »

Je m'éloignai d'elle pour aller récupérer nos bagages puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers l'aérogare pour y chercher les clés des voitures que nous avions réservées. Une fois les clés récupérées, nous marchâmes jusqu'au parking où Yuuna et son père montèrent dans une BMW noire, tandis que Cagalli et moi continuèrent encore quelques minutes. Notre voiture était garée un peu plus loin que la leur. Cagalli attrapa mon bras, elle semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir éveillée. Je la conduisis jusqu'à notre véhicule et la fit monter avant de poser nos bagages dans le coffre et de m'installer à mon tour. Je démarrai le moteur et suivis les instructions du GPS. Cagalli posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le paysage. Elle était si calme et si pensive. Rapidement le silence s'installa, elle avait sans doute peur de me déconcentrer et resta perdue dans ses pensées. Je mis un peu de musique, ayant très peu dormi ces derniers jours je préférais que quelque chose me maintienne parfaitement réveillé. Je ne connaissais pas la route, de plus Yuuna et son père nous suivaient en nous collant dangereusement. Avaient-ils peur de se perdre ? Ne savaient-ils donc pas écouter les instructions d'un simple GPS ?

* * *

Nous mîmes une bonne heure avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Il était comme d'habitude très grand et luxueux, le genre d'endroit que je n'aimais pas, mais tout à fait au goût des deux hommes. C'était un grand manoir dans la campagne environnant Saint Petersburg. Je me garai dans la cour intérieur et me tournai vers Cagalli, elle s'était endormie lors du trajet. Je la laissai dormir quelques instants avant de me décider à la réveiller. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et l'appelai doucement. Ses paupières frémirent puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers moi puis vers la fenêtre et s'exclama :

« Je me suis encore endormie ! Dire que je t'ai laissé faire le trajet seul…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Allez descendons, comme ça tu pourras te reposer un peu avant le diner. »

Elle sortit et je fis de même. Je m'apprêtais à sortir les bagages lorsqu'un jeune homme, essoufflé, arriva et me demanda poliment :

« Laissez moi vous aider, Monsieur. »

Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'on puisse m'aider à porter mes propres bagages mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Nous étions dans un hôtel de luxe, qui accueillait des personnalités politiques influentes, les employés avait donc pour devoir de nous aider : je ne pouvais pas décemment refuser. Je dus donc me contenter de me faire assister par un jeune homme, certes très aimable, à faire des gestes que je pouvais faire tout seul. Comment des personnes pouvaient supporter d'être traitées comme des incapables ? C'était si humiliant. Je reportai mon attention sur Cagalli et m'approchai d'elle. Elle me sourit en me faisant un geste de la main et je compris qu'elle souhaitait se débrouiller seule. Yuuna n'arrêtait pas de nous observer, elle voulait certainement qu'il ne nous remarque pas trop. Je la laissai s'avancer un peu et restai derrière elle pour la rattraper en cas de besoin. Nous suivîmes le jeune porteur jusqu'à la réception, où une femme assez âgée de me demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ?

- Je suis Alex Dino, de la maison Athha, nous avons réservé une chambre il y a quelques jours au nom de Cagalli Yula Athha.

- C'est exact Monsieur, voici votre clé. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

- Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée ! »

Elle me donna la clé et je la retournai pour voir le numéro. 103. Nous étions donc au premier étage. Le porteur nous mena jusqu'à la chambre et je le remerciai d'avoir porté nos bagages jusqu'ici. Il me souhaita à son tour un agréable séjour avant de redescendre. J'ouvris la porte et Cagalli entra. Je repris nos bagages à la main et entrai à mon tour dans la chambre. Elle était assez grande et était composée de trois pièces : un salon richement décoré avec une petite cheminée au dessus de laquelle était accroché un miroir, la chambre à proprement dite où Cagalli dormirai, et une salle de bain. La chambre était vraiment luxueuse. Contre le mur du fond se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin, et les murs étaient ornés de tableaux et de gravures. Une grande armoire en bois trônait face au lit et sur la gauche se trouvait un secrétaire. Je n'arrivais pas concevoir comment on pouvait aimer dormir dans ce genre d'endroit. C'était si froid, si peu vivant. Les pièces étaient remplies de choses inutiles et d'objets voyants. Je me sentais complètement étranger ; et même si Cagalli vivait dans une grande demeure elle n'en était pas moins accueillante, et chaleureuse. Ici tout était comme superflu et impersonnel.

Je déposai le sac de Cagalli dans la chambre et l'incitai à se reposer pendant quelques heures avant de partir pour le restaurant. Je lui promis de la réveiller pour qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer un minimum, il était plus important qu'elle soit en forme plutôt que d'être très bien habillée mais avec des cernes sous les yeux. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de tels accoutrements pour être belle. Elle finit par accepter et je me retournais pour quitter la chambre lorsqu'elle m'appela :

« Athrun, est ce que tu veux bien…

- Rester avec toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant, et je lui répondis :

« Oui bien sûr. »

Je me dirigeai vers le lit, et je m'installai à ses côtés. Je m'assis, le dos contre le mur. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses, son regard tourné vers mes genoux. Je la vis se recroqueviller un peu sur elle-même, peut-être avait-elle froid ? Elle tremblait légèrement et je trouvais qu'elle respirait avec un peu de difficulté. Je passai ma main gauche derrière son dos et la posai sur sa taille. Je la sentis bouger et se rapprocher un peu de moi. J'aimais cette sensation de l'avoir contre moi, de savoir qu'elle se sentait en sécurité dans mes bras. Je resserrai légèrement mon étreinte, en lui murmurant :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste près de toi. »

Elle se détendit petit à petit et finit par s'endormir. Je posai mon regard sur elle et écartai quelques mèches de cheveux de son front : son visage était plus serein que lors du vol mais je la trouvais toujours un peu pâle. Un détail me frappa quelques secondes plus tard, son front m'avait parût un peu chaud. Je posai doucement ma main droite sur son front puis sur le mien : il était un petit peu plus chaud que le mien. Pourquoi avait-elle une légère fièvre ? Etait-ce dû à la fatigue ? Peut-être allait-elle tomber après quelques heures de sommeil ? Si elle ne l'était pas lorsqu'elle se réveillerait je le lui demanderais, pour l'instant il valait mieux qu'elle dorme un peu.

Petit à petit la fatigue s'empara aussi de moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts avec le bruit de se respiration régulière. Je résistai. Je devais rester éveillé, je lui avais promis de la réveiller un peu avant notre départ pour qu'elle ait le temps de se changer et de se recoiffer. Je restai là à la regarder. Je profitai de ce moment où nous étions seuls, où je pouvais enfin ôter le masque du garde du corps et la regarder, la toucher sans sentir sur moi le regard noir de Yuuna. Il y avait juste elle et moi, sans personne pour me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas être avec elle, sans Yuuna pour me faire comprendre qu'elle lui était déjà promise. Je n'avais plus besoin d'être froid et distant avec elle, ni de cacher mes sentiments à son égard et de retenir mes gestes de tendresse. Je pouvais être moi-même, juste Athrun, celui qui l'aimait plus que tout.

Les heures me parurent longues et le silence mettait à l'épreuve ma volonté. La seule chose qui me tenait réveillé c'était de la voir dormir si tranquillement, comme si l'espace de ce moment nous étions chez elle, à ORB là où elle se sentait bien. Je me laissai imaginer qu'un jour nous pourrions vivre ensemble sans avoir besoin de nous cacher, qu'un jour toutes les différences entre naturels et coordinateur soient effacées. Cagalli défendait cela. Je savais qu'elle souhaitait comme moi que nous puissions tous vivre en paix les uns avec les autres, qu'il n'y ait plus ni haine, ni guerre. Je savais aussi qu'elle n'aimait pas Yuuna, qu'ils avaient été promis l'un à l'autre pendant leur enfance. Que ce n'était qu'un simple mariage politique comme celui que l'on avait voulu nous imposer à Lacus et moi. Mais cependant je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'idée qu'elle épouserait peut-être un jour quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ait la vie dont elle rêvait. Alors je m'armai de patience, car je savais qu'elle n'accepterait pas son sort, qu'elle ferait tout pour faire accepter l'idée qu'elle puisse choisir avec qui vivre. Et lorsque ce jour viendrait je voulais qu'elle sache que je serais là, que je me battrais à ses côtés parce que je l'aimais et que je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je finis par me perdre dans mes pensées. La fatigue n'arrangeait rien, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré, ma vision commençait à se troubler et une douleur sourde à la tête me fit porter ma main droite à mon front. Je posai à nouveau mes yeux sur elle et la vision de son visage serein eut raison de mes dernières parcelles de volonté. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par sa respiration régulière.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, elle dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la panique s'empara de moi. Je m'étais endormi. Quelle heure était-il ? Je me réveillai en sursaut et regarda ma montre. Il n'était heureusement pas encore 19h. Je soupirai de soulagement : nous n'allions pas être en retard. J'entendis Cagalli gémir doucement avant de me demander tout bas :

« Athrun, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je l'avais réveillée lorsque j'avais sursauté. Je lui répondis :

« Rien de grave. Je me suis juste endormi plus que je ne l'aurai voulu.

- Quelle heure est-il ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Tu as le temps de te préparer, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est que 18h25 et nous devons partir dans une demi-heure. »

Elle se releva, vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en me remerciant et ajouta :

« Tu as pu de reposer un peu ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, lui mentis-je en souriant. Tu te sens mieux, toi ?

- Oui, je me sens moins fatiguée. »

Je l'observai quelques instants : elle avait en effet repris des couleurs et ses traits étaient beaucoup moins tirés que plus tôt dans la journée. Je la contemplais quand tout d'un coup je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se lever en m'annonçant ;

« Je vais me préparer, je … »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je me relevai, m'approchai d'elle et lui attrapa doucement la main pour l'attirer vers moi. Elle se retourna surprise, comme je l'avais été lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille et lui rendit son baiser. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant et je la serrai contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse en me rendant mon étreinte. Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre quelques temps, puis je la vis relever la tête et me sourire. Elle se mit à rire et me signala :

« Le temps passe et nous ne sommes toujours pas prêts !

- Oui, en effet. Va donc te préparer, je t'attends dans le salon. »

Elle me sourit à nouveau en m'affirmant :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas longue ! »

Elle s'écarta de moi, ma main glissa le long de sa taille puis effleura ses doigts et lorsqu'elle fût partie, je sortis de la pièce.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je la vis sortir et s'avancer vers moi. Elle releva la tête et me regarda. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, avec des reflets bleutés qui changeaient lorsqu'elle s'avançait. Elle était coiffée simplement, ses cheveux étaient aussi libres que d'habitude, mais elle n'avait plus d'épi, ils paraissaient accompagner chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage. Elle savait que les femmes des dignitaires russes en mettaient beaucoup, elle voulait se démarquer, et elle avait raison. Sa gorge nue était mise en valeur par le contraste avec le noir. Elle portait un collier d'or, avec un petit rubis en pendentif. Elle avait mis une paire de gants noirs, qui remontaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses avant bras, et ses chaussures, qu'on apercevait lorsqu'elle marchait, étaient des chaussures à talons blancs en daim. Elle était magnifique.

Pour ma part, j'avais opté pour une tenue plus discrète : j'avais un pull blanc à col roulé, par-dessus lequel j'avais mis ma courte veste noire, et un pantalon marron foncé. J'avais préféré cacher mes armes, afin de ne pas être repéré trop rapidement : à mon côté gauche je portais mon revolver. Il était accroché dans la doublure de ma veste, invisible mais à portée de main, et de l'autre côte se trouvaient deux chargeurs. Une petite lame légèrement courbée était aussi cachée sur le côté de ma cheville droite.

* * *

Je la regardai quelques instant, ébloui par sa beauté, puis je lui tendis le dos de ma main gauche, sur lequel elle posa sa main, et je la conduisis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle attrapa au passage son manteau brun, qu'elle avait posé sur l'un des fauteuils en arrivant, et le revêtit. Je lui ouvris la porte et la laissai passer en lui disant :

« Après vous, Princesse. »

Elle me fit un sourire et passa devant moi. Une fois qu'elle fut dans le couloir, je sortis à mon tour et fermai la porte. Puis je lui présentai mon bras gauche et elle s'accrocha à moi. Nous traversâmes le couloir, puis descendîmes les escaliers. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, je vis arrivant à notre droite Yuuna et son père. Ce dernier portait un costume trois pièces noir, avec une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate noire. Yuuna, lui, avait mis un costume entièrement blanc mais avait une horrible cravate rose. Yuuna avait toujours eu des goûts de luxe mais je ne l'avais jamais vu porter une seule tenue vestimentaire adaptée à la situation. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait sans cesse d'attirer l'attention de Cagalli, mais il ne s'en rendait que plus ridicule. Il était toujours extravagant et portait des couleurs qui n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble. Et même pour un diner avec des politiciens, il avait préféré se faire remarquer. Cagalli le regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Je l'entendis se retenir de rire, et je laissai échapper un petit sourire d'amusement. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ne supportait pas les personnes qui aimaient se faire remarquer ? Nous continuâmes notre chemin, jusqu'à la porte principale qu'un des grooms nous ouvrit. Elle le remercia poliment et nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à notre voiture, qu'un autre portier avait amené devant la porte. Cela m'énerva, nous pouvions bien faire quelques pas jusqu'à notre véhicule. Nous n'étions pas des impotents ! Mais tout ceci devait arranger Yuuna et son père qui aimaient se faire servir. Le portier ouvrit la portière pour Cagalli, et je l'entendis le remercier, mais à sa voix elle semblait aussi irritée que moi. Je m'installai et démarrai la voiture, puis nous quittâmes cet affreux hôtel pour rouler quelques temps jusqu'au restaurant. Faire un peu de route me calmait, et j'avais réussi à semer les deux émirs. Le trajet me fatigua beaucoup moins que le précédent : je n'avais pas à vérifier à chaque instants que Yuuna ne faisait pas des écarts inconsidérés ou se rapprochaient trop près de nous.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au restaurant, qui se trouvait en plein centre ville. Je devais respecter les codes en vigueur dans cette société, et m'arrêtai donc devant l'entrée. Un portier vint ouvrir à Cagalli et je descendis à mon tour. Je donnai les clés à ce même portier, je n'aimais pas ça mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Au moins je pouvais entrer directement sans la laisser seule. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte, marchant derrière elle juste à sa gauche. J'eus le temps d'examiner un peu le restaurant. Il était tout aussi luxueux que l'hôtel : c'était un bâtiment imposant, avec une haute façade du XVIII. On y entrait par une galerie de colonnes menant à une porte de verre à deux battants. Il s'appelait le « Навязывание », ce qui avec mes rudiments de Russe, voulait dire « L'imposant »… un nom prédestiné. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous attendant devant la porte. Il était habillé d'un costume noir assorti d'un nœud papillon bordeaux, sur un plastron blanc, c'était sans doute le majordome. Il avait la peau pâle et semblait un peu fatigué. Il avait de courts cheveux gris foncé, et portait une assez fine moustache de la même couleur, Il ouvrit la porte quand Cagalli arriva à proximité et s'inclina à son passage, puis se releva avant de se retourner vers moi pour me demander qui il devait annoncer. Je lui répondis poliment et le suivis à l'intérieur. Je l'entendis s'éclaircir la voix et annoncer d'une voix grave et puissante :

« Cagalli Yula Athha, représentante de la nation d'ORB. »

Tous les dirigeants présent se retournèrent vers nous, ils avaient tous stoppés leur conversation à son annonce et je vis leur visage se figer quelques instants. Ils devaient être surpris par son jeune âge. Le silence ne fût que de courte durée, et je commençai à entendre des critiques sur Cagalli. L'un d'entre eux, qui se trouvait pas très loin sur ma gauche, s'écria un peu trop fort :

« Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! »

Je me retournai vers lui et lui jetai un regard noir. Je le vis faire un léger pas en arrière avant de soutenir quelques instants mon regard, puis il se retourna en marmonnant toujours un peu fort, pour être certain que je l'entende :

« Pfff… tout aussi jeune que celle qu'il protège. »

Je le laissai dire, il verrait bien plus tard ce que nous valions vraiment. Cagalli restait sereine mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un masque. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à le gifler si elle n'était pas le centre d'attention. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la juge sur son âge, elle était peut-être jeune mais contrairement à eux elle avait déjà combattu sur les champs de batailles. Un militaire d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux ras et gris, s'avança vers elle. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra vigoureusement et il prit la parole :

« Bienvenue en Russie, Représentante Athha ! Je suis l'Amiral Bukovski, ministre des affaires étrangères de la Russie. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Excellent même si le trajet fût un peu long. »

Cagalli se décala un peu à droite et me fit signe d'approcher en annonçant :

« Je vous présente Alex Dino, mon garde du corps et conseiller personnel. »

Je m'avançai vers lui et nous nous serrâmes la main tandis que je m'inclinai légèrement, pour souligner pour statut de simple garde du corps. Puis je m'écartai de lui et retournai à ma place, derrière Cagalli.

D'autres dirigeants et leur femme vinrent la saluer à leur tour, certains la flattèrent sur sa beauté, d'autres présentèrent leurs condoléances pour son père, et d'autres encore s'enquirent de l'absence des deux émirs qui devaient l'accompagner. Elle leur répondit, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Ils devraient arriver sous peu… »

Je me doutais de ce qu'elle aurait voulu ajouter mais elle ne pouvait pas montrer son antipathie envers ses propres conseillers.

* * *

Deux couple d'invités restèrent avec elle et discutèrent de la politique intérieure d'ORB. Je restai derrière elle, les bras croisés dans le dos, attentif, scrutant tour à tour chacun des invités. Il y avait en tout une quarantaine de personnes, dont cinq ou six haut gradés de l'armée. Parmi les politiciens il n'y avait que deux femmes, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient accompagnées de leur conjoint. La majorité des invités était beaucoup plus âgée que nous, à l'exception de certains qui étaient venus avec des femmes que l'on aurait pu prendre pour leur fille.

Des serveurs commençaient à apporter des coupes de champagnes et passaient de groupe en groupe, lorsque la voix de stentor du majordome annonça :

« Unato Ema Seiran, premier ministre d'ORB, et son fils Yuuna Roma Seiran, émir d'ORB. »

Une partie des groupes jeta un coup d'œil rapide, avant de retourner à leurs conversations respectives. L'Amiral vint à leur rencontre et les salua poliment, suivit par d'autres dirigeants qui semblaient déjà les connaître. Cela m'intrigua, je me demandai où ils avaient bien pu se rencontrer. Je n'avais déjà qu'une confiance limitée en eux et cela n'allait pas l'améliorer. Je m'attardai quelques minutes sur le groupe que leur arrivée avait formé. Tous les militaires s'y trouvaient à l'exception de l'Amiral que j'avais perdu de vue. J'allais retourner à mes observations lorsque je vis l'Amiral s'approcher de moi. Il se planta devant et affirma tranquillement :

« Vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple garde du corps. »

Avant d'ajouter en souriant :

« N'est ce pas ? »

Je fus surpris mais ne le montrai pas. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de spécial, juste observer les différents invités. Je préférai ne rien répondre et le laisser s'expliquer. En voyant que je restais impassible, il ajouta :

« Vous n'avez pas dit un traître mot depuis votre arrivée, même pour me saluer. Vous êtes calme et concentré. Et de surcroît vous avez remis le général Von Dinkelbauer à sa place d'un simple regard. Pour quelqu'un de votre âge vous semblez avoir beaucoup trop d'expérience et de maturité. »

Je haussai les épaules, si j'acquiesçai je lui donnais raison et si je niais, il saurait que je mentais. Comme je ne pouvais ne pas répondre, je préférai rester évasif et lui répliqua juste :

« La guerre n'épargne personne.

- Soldat donc. Avec votre calme, vous deviez être un bon tireur.

- Amiral Bukovski ! »

Cagalli s'était retournée vers nous. Elle avait sous doute entendu toute notre conversation et essayait de la détourner. Elle ajouta en rigolant :

« Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui : quand on aborde son passé, il devient aussi muet qu'une tombe.

- Je vois… »

Je vis au loin le majordome se diriger vers nous et lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de l'Amiral il l'informa que le repas était prêt. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur nous et nous enjoignit de passer à table. Il s'éloigna ensuite de nous pour se diriger vers les autres convives et les en informer. Deux serveurs ouvrirent les portes donnant sur une pièce en longueur assez spacieuse, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grande table rectangulaire. Les deux longueurs de la table avait chacune vingt couverts, de sorte que chaque invité avait une personne en face de lui. Les convives entrèrent et s'installèrent à leur place respective en suivant les noms sur les étiquettes. Cagalli et l'Amiral était face à face et au centre de la table. Le général Von Dinkelbauer avait été placé à la gauche de Cagalli et à sa droite se trouvait Sir Hewson, le premier ministre britannique. Yuuna et son père se trouvaient chacun d'un côté de la table, loin d'elle. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à supporter les tentatives de séduction de Yuuna. Je me plaçai derrière elle, droit, les bras croisés dans le dos.

Le repas commença et des conversations s'engagèrent un peu partout. Le repas promettait d'être long et ennuyeux. Je sentis une légère tension entre Cagalli et le général. Ce dernier lui demanda alors brutalement :

« Comment se fait-il qu'une personne aussi jeune que vous dirige un pays entier ?

- Je n'ai fait que prendre la succession de mon père.

- Mais vous n'êtes même pas majeure !

- Qu'est ce qu'un an de plus m'apporterait ? Je dirigeais déjà la défense de mon pays lorsque mon père en était le dirigeant.

- Cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de compétent !

- N'apprenez vous pas vous-même de nouvelles choses tous les jours ? Ca ne vous en rend pas moins compétent ! »

A cette réplique, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Cagalli avait de toute façon raison : il fallait pratiquer pour apprendre. Elle resta pensive quelques instants devant son assiette. Elle se retourna vers moi, et je pus voir de la tristesse dans son regard. La mort de son père l'avait beaucoup affectée, et la conversation avec le général avait sans doute fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait et lui souris. Elle me rendit un triste sourire, puis se remit à manger. Le premier ministre anglais bavarda avec elle tout le reste de la soirée, et l'Amiral se joignit de temps en temps à eux. Je ne la vis pas beaucoup manger, elle ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette. Je n'avais pas vérifié avant de partir si sa fièvre était retombée et le faire maintenant aurait été quelque peu déplacé.

Au milieu du repas, je l'entendis s'excuser et elle quitta la table. Je la suivis, inquiet. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes et en laissa la porte ouverte. Je la vis se rafraîchir le visage et rester quelques minutes debout tenant fermement le lavabo, la tête penchée au dessus. Elle était très pâle. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne et entrai pour m'approcher d'elle. Elle releva la tête vers moi, j'en profitai pour poser ma main droite sur son front. Sa fièvre n'avait pas du tout baissé, au contraire elle avait augmenté. Je lui demandai :

« Tu penses pouvoir finir le repas ? Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, on devrait peut-être rentrer pour que tu puisses te reposer.

- Non, c'est trop important. Je dois rester jusqu'au bout. »

Elle me sourit et ajouta :

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, la fièvre ne m'empêche pas de rester à table. »

Je la regardai en hochant légèrement la tête, une fois de plus elle ne m'écoutait pas du tout. En plus, elle essayait de me faire croire qu'elle allait bien alors que je savais que la fièvre était la preuve qu'un naturel était malade. Je soupirai. Que pouvais-je bien faire, elle ne m'écouterait pas de toute façon ? Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la table et la surveillai le reste du repas. Ils n'en étaient qu'au plat, ils resteraient à table encore au minimum deux heures.

Le temps passa lentement et je la voyais de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle ne finit même pas son plat et toucha à peine au dessert. En plus elle buvait énormément d'eau. Vers la fin du repas, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir éveillé. Je la voyais pencher la tête puis la redresser d'un coup, comme si elle se surprenait en train de dormir.

Le repas s'acheva, il était minuit passé. L'Amiral se leva et remercia tous les convives d'avoir accepté son invitation. Il leur rappela que les négociations commenceraient le lendemain à 10h à la base militaire de la ville.

Chacun se leva et salua ses voisins avant de repartir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ne restait plus que Sir Hewson, l'Amiral, Yuuna et son père, et Cagalli. Elle se leva avec difficulté en se retenant à la table pour ne pas tomber. Je la vis se diriger vers moi, elle était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Je l'entendis murmurer très faiblement :

« Athrun, je ne me sens … »

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba en avant. Je me précipitai vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le parquet. Je tentais de la réveiller en l'appelant lorsque les personnes restantes se précipitèrent vers nous. Yuuna s'affola et je me décidai alors à la ramener rapidement à l'hôtel, pour m'en occuper moi-même. Je n'avais aucune confiance en Yuuna, ni en toute autre personne hormis Kisaka, qui n'était pas là. Je la pris dans mes bras et leur annonça :

« Je la ramène à l'hôtel. Je vais m'en occuper. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

- Je vais décaler les réunions d'une journée, mais je ne peux pas en faire plus. Si elle n'est pas rétablie d'ici après-demain, je me verrais contraint de commencer les négociations sans elle.

- Merci Amiral. »

Et je partis.

* * *

Le trajet de retour me parut durer une éternité. La route n'était pas tout éclairée et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route car l'état de Cagalli m'inquiétait. Quand j'arrivai à l'hôtel, je m'arrêtai à l'entrée de l'hôtel et pris Cagalli dans mes bras. Un portier vint à ma rencontre, et je lui demandai poliment s'il pouvait se charger de la voiture. Cette fois-ci je fus bien content qu'il soit là, je pouvais rapidement emmener Cagalli dans sa chambre. Au moment où je passai devant l'accueil, la jeune femme qui y travaillait m'apostropha :

« Attendez Monsieur, je vais vous aider. »

Elle attrapa son passe magnétique sur le bureau, et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur qu'elle appela. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes après et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Elle me demanda le numéro de la chambre, que je lui indiquai. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la chambre, elle passa sa carte dans le lecteur et ouvrit la porte. Je la remerciai, et elle me demanda avant de partir :

« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Monsieur ?

- Un thermos de café fort et un sandwich, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien Monsieur, je vous ramène ça tout de suite, répondit-elle en se retourna déjà vers l'escalier. »

J'entrai dans notre suite et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je la posai doucement sur le lit et réfléchis quelques instants. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cette tenue, c'était trop serré et elle avait besoin de respirer. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, j'avais peur de lui faire mal ou de la réveiller. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, je vis la fermeture éclair de la robe de Cagalli, sous son aisselle. Je la tirai doucement jusqu'à ses hanches, puis j'entrepris de lui retirer sa robe par le bas. Au moment où sa poitrine se découvrit, je détournai le regard, gêné. Je posai la robe sur l'un des sièges et partit fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche d'une veste à lui mettre. Puis je revins près d'elle, lui soulevai les épaules pour lui mettre la veste. Je la reposai lentement, en prenant soin de poser sa tête sur l'un des oreillers. Je pris l'une des couettes se trouvait dans l'armoire et l'en recouvris. Je posai sa main sur son front : sa fièvre était encore montée depuis tout à l'heure. J'entendis frapper à la porte et quittai son chevet. C'était la jeune hôtesse de l'accueil. Elle tenait dans une main la thermos de café et dans l'autre un sandwich, qui me rappela que je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce midi. Je les lui pris en la remerciant et elle s'en alla.

Je retournai au chevet de Cagalli et prit la chaise du secrétaire pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je bus un peu de café, puis mangeai mon sandwich en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Elle transpirait beaucoup et je partis dans la salle de bain pour y chercher un gant de toilette, que je passai sous l'eau froide puis essorai avant de retourner près d'elle et le déposer sur son front. Elle soupira un peu et sa respiration parût légèrement plus calme. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire de plus ? Je n'avais jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. Myrna, la gouvernante de Cagalli, m'avait juste expliqué qu'il fallait laisser le temps au corps de se soigner. Je préférai cependant rester éveillé au cas où elle aurait besoin de moi. Mais qu'allais donc faire pendant tout ce temps ? Si je ne m'occupais je risquais de m'endormir. Je me rappelai que nous avions emporté des dossiers sur les différents dirigeants de la Fédération Eurasienne. Puisque je ne comptais pas dormir, je partis les chercher et m'installai au secrétaire pour les étudier.

La nuit fut longue, et même le café avait du mal à me tenir éveillé. Il m'arrivait de relire plusieurs fois la même ligne sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. De temps en temps, Cagalli gémissait et je me précipitais vers elle, inquiet, mais elle dormait toujours. L'aube arriva et sa fièvre n'avait toujours pas baissé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. En milieu de matinée, Yuuna et son père passèrent pour prendre des nouvelles d'elle. Ils restèrent tous les deux dans le salon, de peur d'être contaminé eux aussi…Ils me pressèrent de questions, sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, puis quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Le silence régna à nouveau, au moins leur visite m'avait réveillé et je pus tenir jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi. Je la passai à travailler sur le système de navigation des armures mobiles qu'ORB développait en ce moment, de façon qu'elles soient utilisables par des naturels. Ce travail me permit d'oublier un peu ma fatigue. Je travaillais sans réfléchir jusqu'à ce que Cagalli me tire de mon programme.

« Athrun ? »

Je me relevai brutalement, en faisant tomber ma chaise, et me précipita vers elle. Elle s'était enfin réveillée. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux qu'hier soir »

Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais retomba sur son oreiller en se tenant la tête. Je vérifiai si sa fièvre était tombée et lui conseillai

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te lever, ta fièvre n'est pas redescendue. Si tu m'avais un peu écouté hier, tu ne serais dans cet état. J'ai eu peur lorsque tu t'es évanouie d'un coup à la fin du repas. Ne t'avise-jamais de recommencer ! Finis-je en m'énervant. »

Elle me regarda et se mit à rire. Je lui fis un regard sévère et elle rit de plus belle. Je lui souris puis me mis à rire avec elle. J'étais soulagé qu'elle soit enfin réveillée, mais sa fièvre, qui n'était toujours pas tombée, m'inquiétais encore un peu. Elle s'arrêta de rire :

« Je suis désolée, Athrun. »

Elle m'observa quelques instants, avant d'ajouter :

« Tu ne m'as quand même pas veillée tout la journée, j'espère ?! »

Je détournai la tête, en rougissant un petit peu, et lui mentis :

« J'avais du travail à finir.

- Tu es un très mauvais menteur. D'habitude tu ne bois jamais de café. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi ! Tu devrais dormir encore un peu et si ta fièvre n'est pas tombée demain, nous restons ici ! Lui dis-je d'un ton sévère.

- Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît ? »

Je me levai et partis dans la salle de bain lui remplir un verre d'eau. Je lui apportai avant de la prévenir :

« Je reviens, je vais me chercher de quoi manger un peu. Veux-tu quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Tu as intérêt à dormir quand je rentrerai ! »

Je quittai la chambre et descendit aux cuisines me chercher à manger. J'y demandai gentiment qu'on me refasse aussi un peu de café. Je préférais rester encore un peu réveillé, pour surveiller que sa fièvre tombe. Lorsque je remontai, Cagalli s'était rendormie. Son sommeil était plus paisible et elle transpirait un peu moins. Je repris le gant pour le remouiller un peu avant de le reposer sur son front, comme je l'avais fait plusieurs fois aujourd'hui.

Je me remis à mon programme tout en la veillant. Je me sentais pourtant fatigué mais je n'arrivai pas à fermer l'œil. Tout le café que j'avais bu m'empêchait de dormir. Je travaillai donc toute la soirée, en attendant que le sommeil vienne. La luminosité de l'écran finit par me donner mal à la tête, il m'arriva même d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer correctement et cela m'énerva de plus en plus. En début de matinée las de m'énerver, je décidai de la quitter quelques instant pour prendre une douche chaude en espérant que cela me calme un peu. L'eau chaude me détendit un peu et la chaleur ambiante me plongea dans une demi-torpeur. Je sortis de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard les cheveux trempés, et portant des vêtements un peu plus légers. Je posai mon regard sur Cagalli, elle dormait beaucoup plus sereinement. Je m'approchai d'elle et posai ma main droite sur son front, sa fièvre était un peu descendue. Je l'entendis m'appeler dans son sommeil et lui pris la main, en lui assurant que j'étais là, avec elle. Me pensant incapable de rester debout encore plus longtemps, je m'assis sur le lit contre le mur à côté d'elle, tenant sa main dans la mienne. Je restai là à la regarder dormir, son visage serein me détendit et je sentis d'un coup toute la fatigue que j'avais accumulée jusqu'à présent. Au moment où j'allais enfin m'endormir, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper bruyamment à la porte. Qui pouvait bien faire un tel boucan à cette heure-ci ? Je me levai avec difficultés, et me dirigea péniblement jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir. C'était Yuuna et son père. Que pouvaient-ils encore bien vouloir ? Ils savaient très bien que Cagalli était malade alors pour avait-ils frappé aussi fort à la porte ? Je n'étais pas sourd ! Je les fis entrer en leur demandant de ne pas parler fort mais il était déjà trop tard ; j'entendis une petite voix derrière moi me demandant :

« Que se passe t-il, Ath… »

Je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur et constatai que Cagalli s'était levée. Elle portait toujours ma veste mais elle avait mis un pantalon en toile blanc. Elle s'était arrêtée lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux vers les deux hommes. Mon regard autoritaire croisa le sien et je lui demandai, d'une voix un peu sévère :

« Que fais-tu debout ? Ta fièvre n'est pas encore tombée !

- J'ai entendu qu'on frappait à la porte, je me demandai qui cela pouvait bien être. »

Je me retournai vers les deux émirs, et leur lançai un regard noir. Pour une fois qu'elle avait enfin réussi à dormir une nuit entière, il avait fallu qu'ils viennent la réveiller. Que voulaient-ils donc encore ?

« Que voulez vous ? Leur demandai-je sèchement.

- Nous voulions juste prendre de vos nouvelles, représentante Athha, répondit Unato en m'ignorant. Mais si j'ai bien compris, il semble que vous ayez encore un peu de fièvre. Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu aujourd'hui, nous allons nous occuper de tout.

- Si vous n'étiez pas venus frapper comme des fous furieux ce matin, peut-être aurait-elle pu se reposer un peu plus !

- Nous pensions que vous étiez déjà debout, Alex, me rétorqua Yuuna. Comme vous ne répondiez pas, nous avons dû frapper un peu plus fort. »

Il ne manquait pas de culot ! Mais je pouvais rien lui répondre, d'une certaine façon il avait raison, je n'aurai pas dû essayer de me reposer quelques heures. Je devais être toujours en état d'alerte, toujours prêt à intervenir. Cagalli remarqua mon silence et leur répondit :

« Alex n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, il m'a veillé sans relâche ces deux derniers jour. Il doit se reposer un peu, lui aussi. Comment voulez vous qu'il puisse continuer sa mission s'il ne se repose pas ! Vous n'étiez pas obligés non plus de frapper jusqu'à ce que l'on vous réponde ! Vous auriez pu passer plus tard dans la journée !

- Nous sommes désolée, Représentante. Nous ne savions pas qu'il vous avait veillée depuis hier. Nous repasserons plus tard dans la journée pour vous faire part de l'avancée des négociations. Veuillez nous excusez.

- Je compte sur vous pour défendre nos idéaux, Unato ! »

Ils partirent la tête basse, en s'excusant une dernière fois et je me laissai tomber sur l'un des fauteuils. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était à peine si je pouvais tenir éveillé. Leur venue m'avait à nouveau énervé et maintenant je devais encore convaincre Cagalli de retourner se reposer. Je la vis s'approcher de moi et s'asseoir à mes côtés :

« Je suis désolée, qu'ils soient venus si tôt. »

Je relevai la tête vers elle en lui souriant et la rassurai :

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dormais pas encore. »

Elle m'observa quelques instants avant de me conseiller :

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu as l'air épuisé.

- Tu as peut-être faim ? Lui demandai-je pour esquiver le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder. »

Maintenant qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée, elle ne voudrait certainement plus retourner se reposer. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était l'empêcher de vouloir se rendre à la base militaire. Elle me sortit de mes pensées.

« Tu évites le problème Athrun !

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas non plus répondu à ma question ! Lui rétorquai-je amusé. »

Je repris mon sérieux et finis par lui avouer :

« Je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de café.

- Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas reposé un peu ?

- J'étais inquiet à cause de ta fièvre qui ne descendait pas. Je n'arrivai de toute façon pas à dormir alors je me suis occupé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre alors j'ai préféré rester éveillé au cas où tu aies besoin de moi. »

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue, je ne l'avais même pas vu se rapprocher de moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et murmura :

« Athrun… Tu n'aurais pas dû… »

Elle se releva rapidement et elle annonça :

« Puisque nous avons un peu de temps tous les deux, allons manger ensemble. Ca nous fera du bien de bouger un peu ! Je vais me changer, je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps.

- Mais ta fièvre n'est pas encore tombée ! M'alarmai-je en lui attrapant le bras lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Je me sens mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas, m'assura-t-elle. En plus, elle ne tombera pas plus vite si je reste couchée à ne rien faire. Et puis je dois finir de lire les dossiers que nous avons emmenés. »

A peine rétablie, elle voulait déjà se remettre au travail ! Je lui rétorquai :

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin, je les ai déjà tous lu ! »

Elle me fusilla du regard, je haussai les épaules en lui répondant, amusé :

« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe ! Je t'en parlerais pendant le repas ou plus tard dans la journée, si tu veux. »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre en faisant semblant d'être en colère. J'étais heureux de la retrouver aussi pleine de vie. Au moins, elle avait décidé d'être raisonnable et de ne pas se rendre à la première journée de négociations. Elle était encore un peu pâle et fatiguée. Cependant j'aurai préféré qu'elles ne commencent pas sans elles, je n'avais pas trop confiance en Unato et son fils. Leur visite m'avait beaucoup surpris, et le fait qu'ils insistent autant pour qu'elle se repose encore aujourd'hui m'avait déconcerté. D'habitude ils ne cessaient de la critiquer et de lui reprocher la moindre de ses erreurs. Alors pourquoi lui avaient-ils dit subitement qu'ils s'occupaient de tout ? Que pouvaient-ils donc bien préparer ? J'avais remarqué qu'ils connaissaient beaucoup de dirigeants de la fédération mais un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient été étonnés par l'âge de Cagalli. J'avais aussi ressenti beaucoup d'animosité à notre égard, comme par exemple ce général allemand qui lui avait fait remarquer son manque d'expérience. Pourquoi les émirs l'auraient-ils faite passer pour « une gamine » comme l'avait appelée le général Von Dinkelbauer. Essayaient-ils d'arranger les traités comme bon leur semblaient ?

Une voix douce m'appela :

« Athrun, tu es sûr que ca va ? »

Je n'avais pas vu Cagalli s'approcher de moi et je me surpris à sursauter. Elle avait un peu incliné sa tête vers la gauche en me souriant. Je l'observai quelques instants : elle s'était habillée simplement. Elle portait un débardeur violet, par-dessus lequel elle avait mis une veste voilée d'un violet légèrement plus clair, et un pantalon beige. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et un peu en bataille. Bien qu'elle fût habillée simplement je la trouvais tout aussi belle qu'avec sa robe de soirée. Elle ressemblait plus à la Cagalli qui je connaissais, je ne l'avais en effet vu que très rarement en robe. Savoir que j'allais passer un moment seul avec elle me fit oublier ma fatigue. Je me rapprochai d'elle et déposai un léger baiser sur son cou, sa peau était douce et légèrement fruitée. J'aimais sentir sa peau nue sous mes lèvres, l'odeur légèrement fruitée et la douceur de ses cheveux, la chaleur de son corps. Je m'écartai d'elle et constatai qu'elle rougissait. Elle me sourit et me prit la main pour me conduire jusqu'à la porte en me disant :

« Allons manger, tu dois mourir de faim ! »

J'éclatai de rire et la suivis. Je l'entendis marmonner des mots que je ne compris pas et elle finit par m'avouer timidement :

« Merci d'être resté à me cotés. »

Elle me conduisit ainsi jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel où elle demanda une table pour deux avant que ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Cela me fit sourire, j'étais heureux de la laisser faire. Durant le repas nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Le temps passa si vite et nous profitâmes de chaque instant. Nous étions juste tout les deux, amoureux.

* * *

Nous passâmes plus de la moitié de l'après midi dans le salon à jouer aux échecs. Je dus lui rappeler les règles car elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Elle avait appris à y jouer lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et n'avais pas beaucoup pratiqué. Je lui montrai les coups spéciaux que Kira et moi faisions lorsque nous jouions ensemble. Elle sembla s'amusé et me posa beaucoup de questions. Elle apprit cependant très vite et vers la fin de l'après-midi, nos parties se firent plus longues. Aucun de nous ne se souciait de qui gagnait, nous étions ensemble et rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, nous remontâmes de notre chambre. Yuuna et son père n'allaient pas tarder et nous n'avions toujours pas revu ensemble les différents dossiers. A peine rentrée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'installa au secrétaire. Elle déplaça la pile de dossiers jusqu'à elle et je lui récapitulai les différentes opinions auxquelles nous serions confrontés. Peu de dirigeants avaient des idéaux semblables aux nôtres et la majorité appartenaient de près ou de loin au Blue cosmos. Nous n'avions donc très peu de pays desquels nous pouvions espérer obtenir un peu de soutient. Nous étions venus ici à la demande de la Fédération dans l'espoir de signer un traité de non-agression et peut être des accords commerciaux, mais je doutais de l'honnêteté de ses demandes. Elle avait subi beaucoup de perte et certains pays avaient encore d'énormes problèmes économiques. La majorité d'entre eux avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur armée, et qui plus est un bon nombre de leurs armures mobiles avaient été détruites. J'avais peur qu'ils profitent de la stabilité économique d'ORB pour reconstruire leur propre armée à nos frais et l'utiliser pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Bien sûr de nombreux traités de paix avaient été signés entre PLANT et l'Alliance terrestre mais le fait que la plupart des dirigeants de la fédération appartenaient au Blue cosmos m'inquiétait. Je ne lui fis pas part des mes soupçons et préférai attendre le début des négociations pour être sûr de leurs fondements.

Nous discutions des sujets que nous allions aborder le lendemain avec eux, lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je regardai ma montre, il était déjà plus de 20h. C'était sûrement Unato et Yuuna qui rentraient de la base et qui venaient lui relater les discussions et les accords de la journée. Je leur ouvris la porte, les salua. Ils me passèrent devant sans la moindre considération puis s'installèrent sur le canapé dans le salon. Je les regardai, surpris par leur attitude, puis retournai dans le bureau et informai Cagalli de leur présence. Je l'entendis soupirer puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle détestait être dérangée en plein travail et n'avait sans doute pas très envie de les voir. Elle les salua avant de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils puis leur demanda poliment :

« Les négociations se sont-elles bien passées ?

- Elles ont duré toute la journée, mais au moins le traité de non agression est entièrement rédigée et n'attend que votre signature pour être officialisé, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton satisfait. Nous avons juste commencé à discuter de possibles accords commerciaux, mais ce n'était pas le but de cette journée.

- Merci de vous être occupé de tout ça, Unato. Je me sens mieux maintenant et à partir de demain, je reprends les choses en main. Avez-vous emmené une copie du traité avec vous ?

- Je suis désolée, Représentante Athha, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser avec ça ce soir. Je n'ai pas demandé de copie, mais vous pourrez le lire demain avant le début de la réunion.

- Je l'étudierai attentivement demain, alors… » Lui répondit-elle un peu amère.

Je sentis dans sa voix que quelque chose la tracassai. Mais Unato ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et ajouta en lui coupant presque la parole :

« Il n'a cependant pas beaucoup changé par rapport au premier. Nous avons refusé certaines de leurs demandes qui nous semblaient peu favorables. Certaines d'entre elles étaient contraires à nos idéaux, et du fait de votre absence je me suis vu contraint de les refuser à votre place… Pardonnez-moi d'avoir fait cela sans vous en parler avant ! Nous n'avions que peu de temps pour rédiger le traité J'espère avoir suivi vos volontés.

- Merci Unato. Je m'occuperai de tout ça demain. Allez vous reposer, la journée de demain promet d'être encore plus intense. N'étant pas la seule nation invitée, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser attendre trop longtemps. Il faudra donc être attentif à la moindre de leur requêtes, l'étudier pour voir où elle peut nous mener, si elles sont compatibles avec notre politique et nos idéaux. Je doute qu'ils souhaitent uniquement commercer avec notre pays pour relancer leur économie, je pense plutôt qu'ils souhaitent principalement reconstruire leur flotte en utilisant nos technologies, choses qu'ils ont déjà faites lors de la dernière guerre.

- Bien Représentante Athha. Veuillez nous excuser, la journée a été fatigante. »

Ils se relevèrent, puis s'inclinèrent légèrement devant elle, fronçant inconsciemment les sourcils, comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû deviner. J'étais rassuré qu'elle n'ait ni confiance en les dirigeants, ni en Unato, et leur comportement renforça mes doutes. Qu'avaient-ils donc bien pu accepter dans ce traité de non-agression ? Je ne présentais rien de bon, au moins Cagalli refusait toujours de le signer sans l'avoir lu… mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau seul dans la chambre et plus personne ne viendrait nous déranger. J'allai enfin pouvoir dormir. Je ressentis à nouveau tout la fatigue accumulée et si je fermais les yeux j'étais certain de m'endormir. Cagalli se leva et je la vis s'approcher de moi. Elle me prit ma main droite, en me disant gentiment :

« Allons dormir. Il est tard et demain nous devons partir tôt. »

Je n'eus même pas la force de la contredire. Si on nous trouvait ensemble, elle risquait d'avoir d'importants problèmes avec les émirs. Pour eux je n'étais qu'un simple garde du corps, nous ne devions avoir que des relations strictement professionnelles. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre en serrant ma main dans la sienne. Je la suivis incapable de lui résister et me laissai guider jusqu'au lit. Elle lâcha ma main et commença à se diriger vers le secrétaire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas recommencer à se tuer au travail !

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas passer ta nuit à travailler j'espère ?!

- Ne t'en fais, je termine juste de lire ce dossier. Repose-toi, tu as vraiment une tête de déterré !

- Mais… tentais-je de protester.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Je te rejoins dans dix minutes, dors ! »

Elle se retourna vers moi, et posa ses lèvres sur mon front et me murmura

« C'est promis, Athrun ! »

Je lui fis confiance et m'allongeai sur le lit face au secrétaire. Je voulu rester éveillé pour la regarder encore un peu mais mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis instantanément.

(*) Embuscade en Russie


	2. Partie II

(POV Cagalli)

Partie II

Yunna et Unato venaient de quitter la pièce et désormais plus personne ne viendrait frapper à notre porte. Nous étions donc tranquilles pour le reste de la soirée et Athrun pourrait enfin dormir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le forcer à se reposer et le connaissant cela risquait d'être difficile : il refuserait de se coucher tant que je resterai debout mais il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il fallait donc que je ruse.

Je me levai de mon siège et me retournai vers lui : il était toujours debout, ses bras croisés dans le dos. Il avait le regard fixe et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et lui pris sa main droite en lui disant :

« Allons dormir. Il est tard et demain nous devons partir tôt »

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre en le tirant par la main. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé il se laissa faire, alors que d'habitude il refusait toujours de dormir à mes côtés lorsque nous étions en déplacement à l'étranger. Je me doutais de la raison, mais je me fichais de ce que pouvaient bien penser les émirs. Je l'aimais lui, et en aucun cas ils m'empêcheraient de faire ma vie avec celui que j'aimais. J'avais peut-être été promise à Yuuna lorsque nous étions jeunes mais cet engagement n'avait plus lieu d'être : je serais bientôt majeure et je pourrais enfin l'annuler.

Il se laissa tirer jusque devant le lit mais lorsque je voulus retourner m'installer au secrétaire, il sortit de sa torpeur et m'attrapa le bras.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas passer ta nuit à travailler j'espère ?! »

Il s'inquiétait à nouveau… Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il se repose et je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de lui mentir. Je détestais ça mais il fallait que je termine de lire ces dossiers. Je lui rétorquai alors :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je termine juste de lire ce dossier. Repose toi, tu as vraiment une tête de déterré !

-Mais… tenta-t-il de protester.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Je te rejoins dans dix minutes, dors ! »

J'essayai d'être sévère, mais cela ne marchait avec lui. Je me retournai donc vers lui, me rapprochai de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai mes lèvres sur son front en lui murmurant :

« C'est promis, Athrun ! »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en esquissant un sourire puis lâcha ma main. Je me dirigeai vers le secrétaire pour allumer la lampe du bureau avant d'éteindre celle de la pièce. Lorsque je me retournai il était allongé sur le côté droit du lit face au secrétaire et tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, sans doute voulait-il vérifier que je ne tardais pas à me coucher.

Je m'installai donc au bureau et me remis à lire les dossiers. J'essayai de mettre un nom sur chaque visage, pour reconnaître ceux dont il fallait que je me méfie et ceux en qui je pouvais avoir un peu confiance. Malheureusement, plus des trois quart des dirigeants avec qui j'allais négocier semblaient appartenir au Blue Cosmos et cela ne me rassurait guère. Je me demandais bien pourquoi ils avaient fait appel à nous. ORB était une nation neutre, qui comptait autant de coordinateurs que de naturels. Alors pourquoi voulaient-ils négocier avec une nation qui acceptait parmi elle des personnes qu'ils considéraient comme des dangers pour l'humanité ? Qu'attendaient-ils de nous ?

* * *

Lorsque nous avions reçu leur demande, j'avais senti que pour une fois ils souhaitaient réellement aider leur population et non juste profiter de nos aides pour reconstruire leurs flottes. C'est pourquoi j'avais accepté, même si Athrun avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de m'en dissuader. Je voulais simplement aider la population de ces pays qui avaient été ravagés pendant la guerre et dont l'économie s'était effondrée, entrainant famines, déplacements de population, émeutes... Mais maintenant, je doutais de leurs véritables intentions et comprenais mieux pourquoi Athrun m'avait dit qu'y aller était dangereux, qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à eux. Peut-être avais-je eu tort de vouloir venir ici ?

J'essayai d'imaginer ce qui pourrait bien se passer le lendemain : au moins j'étais certaine d'une chose, s'ils souhaitaient reconstruire leurs flottes avec notre aide, je refuserai de continuer les négociations. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que notre pays soit à l'origine d'un nouveau conflit, surtout que cette guerre avait duré trop longtemps et que de nombreuses personnes avaient déjà perdu la vie inutilement. Le conflit qui nous avait opposés n'avait aucun sens : coordinateurs et naturels ne sont pas si différents, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que nous ne puissions pas tous vivre en paix. Lui et moi en étions la preuve vivante.

Ceci me fit penser à lui. Me regardait-il encore ? Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, je finis par me retourner silencieusement vers lui : ses yeux étaient clos et son visage souriant, il semblait si serein. Seuls ses traits tirés et les cernes entourant ses yeux trahissaient son épuisement. Je reposai mon regard quelques instants sur le bureau où son ordinateur était encore posé sur le côté, une thermos vide près de lui. Pourquoi avait-il bu autant de café alors que d'habitude, il n'en prenait jamais ? Il avait du avoir vraiment du mal à rester éveillé pour qu'il puisse décider de prendre du café pour tenir le coup.

J'avais d'ailleurs encore du mal à croire qu'il ait pu rester ces deux derniers jours à me veiller sans jamais se reposer. J'avais été si surprise hier soir en me réveillant de le voir assis au bureau travaillant sur son ordinateur, et lorsque je l'avais appelé, il s'était levé si rapidement qu'il en avait fait tomber sa chaise. Ce qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour un rien ! J'étais bien sûr heureuse qu'il soit resté à mes côtés mais je m'en voulais. Si seulement je m'étais rendue compte plus tôt qu'il était exténué, je ne l'aurais pas forcé à descendre manger et jouer aux échecs ensemble. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se repose, surtout qu'avant notre départ il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup dormi.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là, assise à le regarder dormir, mais la fatigua s'empara aussi de moi. Je regardai ma montre : minuit, il commençait à se faire tard. Je voulus un instant continuer à travailler mais je ne pouvais rester encore plus longtemps: il avait le sommeil léger et le moindre bruit le réveillait. Au moins j'avais pu finir de lire tous les dossiers. J'éteignis donc la lumière du bureau, me relevai sans faire trop de bruit mais malheureusement la chaise en bois ancien grinça et j'entendis Athrun bouger légèrement. Je me dirigeai alors sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit, réglai le réveil pour 6h. Je voulais arriver en avance pour lire le traité à tête reposée.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, face à lui. Bien que les lumières fussent toutes éteintes, la pièce n'était pas totalement plongée dans l'obscurité : quelques rayons provenant de la lune l'éclairaient. Ils me permirent de le contempler encore un peu : il était allongé sur le côté gauche, sa tête reposant sur son bras droit tandis qu'il avait ramené son autre bras contre lui, sur le lit. Des mèches de ses cheveux bleu-nuit tombant sur ses joues et son front contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Les faibles rayons créaient de légers reflets dans ses cheveux et n'éclairaient que la partie gauche de son visage.

Je le voyais de temps en temps esquisser un sourire, mais son expression, qui m'avait parue sereine au premier abord, se révéla beaucoup plus inquiète. Il semblait tracassé et fronçait ses sourcils de temps à autre. Son sommeil était agité et il recommençait à bouger. J'approchai doucement ma main de son visage et la posai sur sa joue. Comme il semblait se calmer un peu, je continuai à caresser délicatement sa joue pour le rassurer puis la retirai quelques minutes plus tard pour déposer un baiser sur sa pommette. Je le sentis alors bouger son bras, et m'enserrer la taille. Il m'attira à lui en murmurant mon prénom : je me retrouvai contre son torse. Je pouvais entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur, sentir sa poitrine se soulever faiblement ainsi que son souffle chaud sur mes cheveux. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Je me laissai bercer et fermai les yeux.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut à l'instant où le réveil retentit. A côté de moi, j'entendis Athrun soupirer, se mettre sur le dos et tâtonner sur la table de nuit pour l'éteindre. La sonnerie cessa enfin. Il se retourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me collai contre lui, il passa alors son autre bras autour de ma taille et m'enlaça. Nous profitâmes de ce câlin car c'était le dernier geste tendre que nous pouvions avoir l'un envers l'autre de la journée. Nous allions en effet devoir reprendre tous deux nos rôles respectifs et faire comme si notre relation n'était que purement professionnelle. Je restai là contre lui plusieurs minutes avant que nous décidions d'un commun accord qu'il était temps de se lever.

Il me proposa d'aller me doucher en premier car il devait sauvegarder sur une disquette l'amélioration du système d'exploitation qu'il avait faite la veille.

* * *

Lorsque je revins de la douche, il travaillait de nouveau sur son portable mais dès qu'il me vit, il saisit ses vêtements propres qu'il avait posés à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'en profitai pour mettre le costume mauve de Représentante d'ORB, je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise habillée ainsi qu'avec une robe.

Athrun sortit à son tour: il portait son habituelle veste noire au dessus d'un pull du même mauve que moi ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il était toujours aussi élégant et séduisant, même si quelques cernes entouraient encore ses yeux.

Il se dirigea, d'un pas assuré, vers la commode où il avait posé ses armes puis vérifia que son pistolet était chargé et le dissimula dans sa veste. Il glissa aussi son couteau dans le fourreau à sa cheville droite. A le voir s'équiper ainsi j'avais l'impression de le perdre, qu'il devenait juste mon garde du corps, analysant froidement des évènements. J'avais confiance en lui, mais j'avais toujours peur qu'il perde la vie en sauvant la mienne.

« Cagalli ? Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Allons-y, lui répondis-je en soupirant »

Je m'avançai et Athrun se mit derrière moi, déjà dans son rôle. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes les escaliers. Le hall était désert : il n'y avait que l'hôtesse à l'accueil, qui nous souhaita poliment une bonne journée. Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à notre voiture et Athrun s'installa au volant.

* * *

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun de nous concentrés sur la journée qui débutait. Seules la neige, qui s'était mise à tomber à gros flocons, et l'aurore, qui illumina d'un coup l'horizon d'un rose pastel, vinrent troubler la quiétude de notre voyage. Après avoir traversé de part en part Saint Petersburg nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de la base militaire, où Athrun montra nos passes à la sentinelle. Une fois à l'intérieur de la base, nous suivîmes les indications du garde et il se gara non loin d'une piste d'atterrissage. A la droite du parking se trouvaient le quartier général, et face à lui se dressaient des bâtiments de deux à trois étages, sans doute les quartiers.

Au moment où nous commencions à nous diriger vers le quartier général, un homme en uniforme de parade courut à notre rencontre. Il s'inclina devant nous, en s'étonnant :

« Bienvenue Représentante Athha ! Je suis le colonel Gabrilov. Pardonnez-moi pour mon arrivée quelque peu précipitée mais nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. N'avez-vous pas été prévenue de l'heure de début de la réunion ?

- Si bien sûr, mais je souhaiterais étudier le traité qui a été rédigé hier et je ne veux pas empiéter sur le temps des négociations. Excusez-moi d'être arrivée aussi tôt.

- Suivez-moi, je vais tâcher de vous trouver une salle où vous serez tranquille pendant que nous terminons les préparatifs.

- Merci beaucoup, colonel. »

Il nous conduisit jusqu'au quartier général, où il nous installa dans une petite salle bien éclairée devant laquelle deux soldats étaient en faction. Il quitta la salle en m'assurant qu'il m'apporterait rapidement le dossier. Jusqu'à ce que le colonel revienne, Athrun resta derrière moi, les bras croisés dans le dos. Ce fut seulement lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau seuls qu'il se détendit un peu et vint s'asseoir à mes côté.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à lire et étudier ensemble le dossier: il contenait le traité en lui-même qui faisait en tout une bonne vingtaine de pages ainsi que le compte rendu de la réunion de la veille. Le traité, qui avait été entièrement rédigé, était accompagné d'une bonne dizaine de pages annexes. Celles-ci contenaient de nombreuses conditions imposées par nos pays respectifs mais aussi des propositions d'accords commerciaux dont nous allions certainement débattre au cours de la journée.

La lecture du traité nous prit beaucoup de temps et ce fut seulement en arrivant aux dernières pages que je me rendis compte de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions : Yuuna et Unato nous avaient trahis. Ils avaient accepté que notre armée soit placée sous le commandement de la Fédération Eurasienne alors que depuis le début tous les émirs et moi-même avions refusé. Comment avaient-ils pu approuver cette condition sans même m'en référer ?

ORB était une nation neutre et en aucun cas je ne pouvais accepter que notre flotte participe à un quelconque conflit. Ne se souvenaient-ils donc pas que l'Alliance nous avait attaqués lors de la précédente guerre, sous prétexte que nous refusions de les rejoindre ? Comment avaient-ils pu oublier que mon père et ses ministres s'étaient sacrifiés pour les empêcher d'utiliser notre mass-driver ? Que c'était grâce à leur sacrifice que notre nation avait pu conserver sa neutralité ? Comment avaient-ils osé … ? Je ne pouvais tolérer que leur sacrifice soit vain ! ORB resterait neutre et tant que le traité serait ainsi, je refuserai de le signer.

A côté de moi Athrun, qui le regardait avec un calme plus qu'inhabituel, se mit à lire un des passages à voix hautes :

« Toutes les forces disponibles devront être placées sous le commandement de la Fédération…Comment ont-ils pu ?! s'indigna-t-il. Ont-ils oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas en position d'imposer quoi que ce soit ? Tu es la dirigeante de la nation invitée : ils ne peuvent rien exiger de toi !

- Je le sais bien Athrun, tentais-je de le calmer. Je ne comprends juste pas ce qu'il a bien pu se passer hier… nous nous étions pourtant tous mis d'accord sur les conditions que nous pouvions accepter. Je croyais pouvoir leur faire confiance, lui confiais-je en soupirant, avant d'ajouter : qu'ils respecteraient au moins notre volonté de neutralité. Nous sommes venus ici pour aider leur population, en aucun cas pour former une alliance militaire ! Alors pourquoi ont-ils accepté cette condition ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup confiance en eux, m'avoua-t-il, surtout ces derniers jours où j'ai trouvé leur comportement encore plus suspect. Déjà dans l'avion, Unato avait abandonné trop vite la discussion avec toi … et après je les ai entendus lui et Yuuna discuter tout le reste du trajet à voix basse. En plus dans l'hôtel ils ont insisté lourdement pour que tu te reposes, ce qui leur laissait ainsi le champ libre pour la première journée.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix empreinte de plus de reproche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- J'ai préféré attendre d'en avoir le cœur net, me rétorqua-t-il, et je ne voulais pas te rajouter encore plus de soucis…

- Tu ne devrais pas tout garder pour toi… »

Je savais qu'il avait toujours préféré régler les choses par lui-même, mais j'aurai aimé que de temps en temps il se confie un peu à moi, qu'il me parle de ses soucis, de ses envies, de ses rêves…J'avais l'impression de connaître uniquement le pilote, fils de l'ancien président et non Athrun, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans, passionné de mécanique, timide, intéressé par tout. Je voulais découvrir la personne que Kira et Lacus m'avaient décrite toute cette année, au travers de leurs souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence.

Il me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant subitement :

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Hein ? Euh… je refuse de toute façon de signer le traité comme ça ! Je vais renégocier certaines conditions pour qu'il ne nous soit pas défavorable et surtout qu'il aide la population d'ici, commençai-je avant de soupirer. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'ils se chargent de tout…

- Au moins, le traité n'est pas signé, tenta-t-il de me rassurer. Nous pouvons toujours demander d'en rediscuter.

- Oui, je demanderai à l'Amiral Bukovski avant le début de la réunion, s'il serait possible d'avoir un peu de temps pour parler avec mes émirs, continuai-je. Espérons qu'ils acceptent de patienter un peu…

- De toute façon, ils ne sont pas en position de te refuser quoi que ce soit. Et s'ils n'acceptent pas, nous partirons, me répondit-il avec aplomb.

- J'aimerais que nous n'arrivions pas à cette extrémité : les habitants d'ici ont vraiment besoin d'aide. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là les bras croisés à ne rien faire !

- Je sais Cagalli, mais ton peuple ne doit pas subir les conséquences d'un traité dont le but a été détourné.

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour que cette condition soit supprimée, lui affirmai-je, il ne faut absolument pas que nos forces soient sous les ordres de l'Alliance. Aider oui ! Mais nous resterons indépendants, lui assurais-je.

- Nous aurions tort de priver notre flotte d'un si bon commandant ! me dit-il en souriant. »

Je posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour le remercier. Il me regarda surpris : je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Alors je m'approchai plus lentement de lui, et déposai délicatement un deuxième baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser auquel il me répondit avec tendresse et passa sa main autour de ma taille.

« Représentante Ath… »

Nous nous éloignâmes précipitamment l'un de l'autre et je vis Athrun prêt à dégainer. L'Amiral, qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, nous regardait en souriant : il ne semblait pas étonné. Athrun se releva rapidement et se remit derrière moi à ma gauche, ses bras croisés dans le dos. Son regard était certainement de nouveau sévère et observateur.

L'Amiral ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers moi. Je me relevai et posai quelques instants mon regard sur Athrun, il détourna la tête et fixa le mur. Il devait avoir honte de s'être laissé distraire, et j'aurais certainement du mal à le faire sourire ce soir. Je me dirigeai vers l'Amiral. Je sentis l'aura protectrice d'Athrun me suivre et épier chacun des mouvements du militaire. Nous nous serrâmes la main et ce dernier prit la parole :

« Bonjour Représentante Athha ! Excusez-moi pour mon intrusion, je n'avais pas frappé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret sera bien gardé, dit-il en me souriant gentiment.

- Bonjour Amiral. Je vous en remercie, dis-je en rougissant.

- Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que la réunion n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Avez-vous pu finir de lire le traité ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, j'aimerais d'ailleurs en discuter avec mes émirs en privé avant de me prononcer. Accepteriez-vous de décaler la réunion d'une petite heure ?

- Bien-sûr, de toute façon certains ambassadeurs de la Fédération ne sont pas encore arrivés, m'expliqua-t-il. Je vous fais envoyer vos ministres, ils sont déjà sur place.

- Je vous en remercie. Excusez moi encore pour la gêne occasionnée, il faut absolument que nous réglions certains points afin d'agir de concert.

- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. »

Il sortit de la pièce en souriant à Athrun, qui le salua d'un signe de tête. Il serait vraiment difficile à dérider. Lorsque la porte se referma, je me retournai vers lui et il commença :

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est aussi ma faute. » L'interrompis-je avant qu'il ne continue à me demander pardon alors que c'était uniquement moi la fautive. J'avais laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur nos rôles et je l'avais déconcentré.

Je décidai de retourner m'asseoir en attendant que Yuuna et Unato arrivent. Je me replongeai dans la lecture du traité et la colère s'empara à nouveau de moi. Je ne comprenais toujours pas leurs intentions, pourquoi accepter une telle condition ?

On frappa à la porte et Athrun partit ouvrir d'un pas pressé. Il avait l'air aussi en colère que moi, à présent. Unato, suivi de son fils, entra dans la pièce et ils ne lui accordèrent pas un regard. Je ne supportais plus leur arrogance à son égard : il ne leur avait jamais manqués de respect. La seule chose qu'ils ne supportaient pas c'était que je l'aime lui et non Yuuna. Je laissai ce problème de côté, préférant leur en parler à notre retour, pour me focaliser sur le plus urgent. Je les saluai froidement d'un hochement de tête et leur demandai d'une voix autoritaire de s'installer à la table en face de moi. Yuuna semblait inquiet de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir leur dire mais Unato était lui plutôt détendu.

Dés qu'ils furent assis, je me levai brutalement et jeta le dossier devant eux, sur la table:

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquez cela ? Pourquoi avoir accepté de placer une partie de nos forces sous leur commandement ? Nous nous étions pourtant tous mis d'accord que nous refuserions toute condition impliquant de se plier à leur volonté ! Nous sommes une nation neutre ! Il est hors de question que nous ne soyons pas maîtres de nos troupes ! Mon père et ses ministres n'ont pas perdu la vie pour que vous bafouiez nos idéaux !

- Mais nous…, commença Yunna

- C'est une contrainte nécessaire Princesse, l'interrompit son père. Comment voulez vous porter rapidement secours à la population, si vos hommes ont plus d'une demi-journée de vol ? »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et m'interrogea du regard. Puis tenta de me convaincre :

« En plaçant une partie de nos forces sous leur commandement, nos interventions n'en seront que plus organisées et efficaces. Nous ne connaissons pas la région, ils sauront mieux que nous qui aider et comment !

- Nous aurons certes besoin de réactivité, mais rien ne nous empêche de collaborer avec eux, ici, tout en conservant le contrôle de nos forces, répliquai-je. Imaginez que l'Alliance décide de mener des campagnes avec nos propres hommes : qu'expliquerez-vous aux soldats ? Que direz-vous à leur famille ? Que nous avons préféré que d'autres les commandent ? Que nous avons fait confiance à une nation qui nous attaquait à peine un an auparavant ?

- Je conçois que vous ayez des craintes. Vous êtes jeune et encore peu expérimentée. »

Mon âge et encore mon âge ! N'avaient-ils pas d'autres excuses ? Je ne supportais plus d'être toujours prise pour une gamine. Oubliaient-ils que j'avais organisé la défense de mon pays bien avant qu'ils ne soient émirs ? Que j'avais aidé à former l'alliance des trois vaisseaux, celle qui avait permit la fin de la guerre ? Qu'ils cherchent au moins d'autres excuses pour m'évincer…

« Faites-nous un peu confiance, continua-t-il, c'est la meilleure solution pour venir en aide à la population ! N'est ce pas ce que vous désirez ? Je comprends que la mort de votre père vous ait beaucoup affecté, mais le gouvernement de l'Alliance a changé.

- Vous appelez ça « changé » lorsque plus des trois quart des dirigeants présents appartiennent au Blue Cosmos ? Oubliez-vous que nous refusons toute discrimination envers les coordinateurs ? Alors comment pouvez-vous acceptez que nos hommes, dont certains sont coordinateurs eux-mêmes, puissent obéir à ce genre de personne ?! Avez-vous seulement déjà participé à une bataille que vous ne vouliez pas livrer ?

- Non, en effet princesse. Mais lorsque l'on confie une mission à deux commandants de factions différentes, leurs points de vue peuvent diverger et il arrive qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord sur la façon d'employer les troupes. Voulez-vous qu'ils perdent ainsi du temps et que des vies ne soient pas sauvées ? Si vous voulez qu'une mission de secours réussisse, il faut absolument un unique commandant ! Et comme la Fédération connaît la région et ses habitants, il est normal que ce soit elle qui en prenne le commandement.

- Je refuse que mes hommes soient placés sous les ordres d'un militaire en qui je n'ai pas confiance ! » Lui affirmai-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Unato et Yuuna me regardèrent mais aucun ne prit la parole. Je continuai donc d'une voix plus calme :

« Tous les émirs avaient refusé, comme moi, cette condition ; et même vous ! Alors pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

- Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix : ils nous ont menacés de te tuer Cagalli! s'écria Yuuna.

- Yuuna, nous ne devions pas parler de ça, lui reprocha Unato. Nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer Princesse !

- Leurs menaces ne me font pas peur ! Si ce traité reste ainsi, il est hors de question que je poursuive toute négociation ! Jamais notre pays ne se pliera à la volonté d'un autre ! Maintenant choisissez votre camp ! Votre nation ou ces xénophobes du Blue Cosmos ? Finis-je par m'emporter. »

Athrun s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vers lui et rencontrai son regard sérieux et réprobateur. J'avais oublié où j'étais : il se pouvait qu'on nous espionne. Je me calmai, et repris plus doucement mais d'une voix dure :

« Ais-je été assez claire ? J'espère que cela n'arrivera plus !

- Entendu Princesse. Pardonnez-nous, nous pensions bien faire.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, leur répondis-je en souriant même si je ne croyais pas en leur excuse. »

Je regardai ma montre, il n'allait pas tarder à être dix heures. Je soupirai doucement, j'avais au moins réussi à leur faire entendre raison. Il ne restait plus qu'à affronter les ambassadeurs et modifier le traité. Je leur annonçai alors :

« Nous devrions y aller, les dirigeants doivent nous attendre. »

Je repris le dossier que j'avais jeté sur la table et sortis de la pièce. Athrun me suivit ainsi que Yuuna et Unato, qui chuchotaient derrière lui. Que complotaient-ils encore ? Je me retournai discrètement vers Athrun : il semblait concentré et sur les nerfs. Son regard croisa le mien et je lui fis un petit sourire pour essayer de le rassurer. Tout allait bien se passer, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Il essaya de me rendre mon sourire, mais je voyais bien qu'il semblait vraiment préoccupé.

Il s'arrêta devant l'un des gardes en faction et lui demanda poliment de nous guider jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Nous le suivîmes en silence : Athrun scrutant certainement les soldats que nous rencontrâmes et moi tentant de réfléchir à ce que j'allais leur dire. Il nous fit prendre un bon nombre de couloirs avant de nous prévenir que nous étions arrivés et d'ouvrir la porte en nous annonçant. Je le remerciai et entrai dans la pièce.

Nos trois places se trouvaient dos à la porte et j'avais été installé en face de l'Amiral avec à ma droite mon premier ministre et à ma gauche son fils. Athrun resta derrière moi, impassible et concentré. Je m'avançai jusqu'à ma place et saluai les dirigeants en m'excusant :

« Pardonnez nous de vous avoir fait attendre. Nous devions régler quelques détails avant de commencer les négociations. Je vous remercie d'avoir été patients !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Représentante Athha, certains d'entre nous viennent tout juste d'arriver, me rassura Sir Hewson.

- Avez-vous pu lire le traité ? me demanda le général Von Dinkelbauer.

- Oui général, je souhaite d'ailleurs revoir certaines conditions avec vous tous. Pouvons-nous y consacrer quelques instants avant d'entamer les discussions ?

- Bien sûr Représentante, m'assura l'Amiral. Le traité n'était de toute façon pas encore terminé. Quelles propositions désirez-vous revoir ?

- Tour d'abord, je souhaiterai préciser, que je ne refuse en aucun cas que certaines missions d'aides humanitaires soient effectuées conjointement par nos deux armées… mais je ne tiens pas à ce que mes hommes passent sous votre commandement. Mon peuple n'aspire qu'à rester indépendant et je ne fais qu'accomplir sa volonté.

- Nous concevons vos idéaux de neutralité Représentante, mais comment pensez vous nous aider si nous ne pouvons compter sur vos forces pour soutenir les nôtres ? me demanda le lord anglais

- Comment voulez-vous nous aider, si vous refusez de vous impliquer ? Vous ne pourrez jamais être totalement indépendants, Princesse, me fit remarquer un ambassadeur français.

- Nous ne refusons pas que nos deux armées puissent œuvrer ensemble lors de missions mais nous ne pouvons pas aller contre la volonté de nos citoyens, leur déclara Unato

- Nous souhaitons réellement aider vos populations mais notre peuple préfère garder son autonomie, ajoutai-je. Comprenez-les ! De nombreuses familles ont perdu un fils ou un mari dans un combat auquel elles ne voulaient pas participer. Trop de nos soldats ont péri lors de la précédente guerre et je ne souhaite pas les impliquer dans un nouveau conflit armé. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant quelques instants avant que l'Amiral ne prenne la parole :

« Nous comprenons parfaitement Princesse. Respecter ainsi la volonté de votre peuple et veiller à son bien être ne vous en rend que plus admirable »

Il me sourit avant de continuer :

« J'avais entendu que vous organisiez la défense de votre pays lorsque votre père le dirigeait encore mais aussi que vous aviez vous-même pris part à la bataille de Jachin Due et vos propos actuels ne font que le démontrer pleinement.

- Cela me touche beaucoup Amiral. Je n'ai cependant rien fait d'extraordinaire, je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir. »

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'une voix posée :

« Je vous propose donc ceci : je vous enverrai certains de nos escadrons quand le besoin s'en fera ressentir et leurs commandants discutera avec les vôtres pour que nous agissions ensembles de manière efficace. Je ne puis rien faire de plus sans trahir nos idéaux. »

Tous se mirent alors à discuter avec ses voisins et je décidai de quitter la salle le temps qu'ils réfléchissent à ma proposition. Athrun me suivit et nous nous mîmes en quête d'une machine à café. Il demanda quelques indications à l'un des soldats qu'il croisa et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans une grande salle dont l'une des baies vitrées donnait sur la piste d'atterrissage que nous avions vu plus tôt.

Nous nous installâmes à l'unes des tables hautes près de la baie et Athrun me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose. Je lui répondis qu'un simple café suffirait et je le vis faire une grimace avant de s'éclipser. Ces deux derniers jours avait sans doute dû lui faire passer l'envie d'en boire.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard un gobelet à la main et regardant avec attention la piste. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui pouvait bien capter ainsi son regard : un sky-grasper gris s'apprêtait à décoller malgré la neige. Je ne savais pas qui du chasseur ou de la neige pouvait l'intéresser à ce point. Il s'installa en face de moi et s'enquit d'une voix douce :

« Un café court et sucré, c'est bien ça ?

- Merci Alex ! »

Il reposa son regard sur l'avion qui s'envolait dans le ciel et il m'affirma :

« Ca me rappelle notre rencontre : tu semblais vraiment à l'aise dans ton unité, comme ce pilote.

- Voler te manques, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et continua à observer la neige tomber. Je connaissais très bien la réponse : il ne se sentait à l'aise que dans le ciel. Depuis que nous avions fait s'autodétruire le Justice pour empêcher le tir de Genesis, il n'avait pas touché à une seule armure mobile. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse piloter une de nos unités : si les émirs apprenaient qu'il avait d'excellentes capacités de pilote, ils me poseraient des questions et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir continuer à cacher sa véritable identité.

Kisaka et moi lui avions créé un faux nom, un faux passé, une fausse formation militaire dans laquelle il n'avait pas été précisé qu'il avait reçu une quelconque formation de pilote. Jusqu'à présent les émirs ne s'étaient pas trop posés de questions mais s'ils commençaient à douter de la véracité des informations de son dossier, je craignais qu'ils nous harcèlent tous les deux et que Yuuna vienne en rajouter. Il ne portait déjà pas Athrun dans son cœur, alors s'il apprenait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait, j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à lui, qu'il découvre qui il était réellement et qu'il utilise son passé pour détruire tout ce que j'avais réussi à reconstruire avec lui. J'avais mis tellement de temps avant de lui rendre son sourire que je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un gâcher ça, et encore moins ce crétin de Yuuna.

Il finit pour reporter son attention vers moi et me répondit tout bas :

« Je préfère rester à tes côtés. »

Il posa son regard sur mon verre de café, en me disant :

« Il va être froid si tu ne te dépêches pas !

- Je réfléchissais, lui répondis-je en baisant la tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. L'Amiral me semble être un homme sage, il saura leur faire comprendre que c'est la meilleure solution.

- J'espère… »

Je relevai la tête vers lui et ce que je vis ne fit que me rassurer : il me souriait et ses yeux étaient remplis de confiance. Il se leva et m'annonça :

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'y retourner. Ils doivent sans doute avoir terminé.

- Plus tôt nous y retournerons, plus tôt nous aurons fini, alors allons-y ! »

Et nous quittâmes la salle de repos confiants et rassurés.

* * *

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans la salle, tous les ambassadeurs stoppèrent leur conversation et le silence s'installa quelques instants. Je constatai que Yuuna et son père étaient déjà installés, cela m'étonna d'ailleurs fortement : ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leur temps lors de pause comme celle-ci et il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient les derniers arrivés. Je ne les avais en plus pas entendus quitter la salle : étaient-ils vraiment partis ? Ou n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas quitté la pièce ? Mon regard fit le tour de table et je remarquai que la chaise de l'Amiral ainsi que celle de Sir Hewson étaient vides : où étaient-ils partis ? Le général Von Dinkelbauer voyant mon trouble m'informa d'un ton plat et à la fois rempli de reproches :

« L'Amiral Bukovski vient de recevoir un appel urgent : j'ai cru comprendre que sa fille n'allait pas tarder à accoucher, m'informa-t-il. Quant à Sir Hewson, il est parti à votre recherche il y a quelques minutes : je crois qu'il souhaitait vous parler personnellement. L'avez-vous croisé ?

- Non général, nous n'avons croisé personne. J'espère qu'il ne nous cherchera pas trop longtemps. »

Je m'installai donc à nouveau entre mes deux émirs, tandis qu'Athrun restait derrière moi. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes le retour de l'Amiral et du lord anglais, qui arrivèrent d'ailleurs en même temps en s'excusant tout deux : l'un de son départ et l'autre pour son retard.

« Pardonnez-moi de mon départ quelque peu précipité : ma femme vient de me prévenir que ma fille venait d'être admise à l'hôpital. Elle devrait accoucher dans l'après-midi.

-Petite fille ou petit-fils? Lui demandai-je curieuse.

- Ma fille a malheureusement refusé de le savoir avant la naissance alors ça sera la surprise, m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix enjouée. »

J'attendis qu'ils soient tous deux installés avant de demander :

« Avez-vous pu réfléchir à ma proposition ?

- Oui Représentante, j'ai d'ailleurs envoyé l'un de nos soldats chercher notre secrétaire pour modifier le traité.

- Et qu'avez-vous donc décidé ? Insistai-je.

- C'est avec joie que nous acceptons votre aide en espérant que nos deux nations puissent effectuer de nombreuses missions humanitaires ensembles ! m'annonça-t-il. Avez-vous d'autres points sur lesquels vous souhaitiez revenir Princesse ?

- Non plus aucun, Amiral. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de consacrer quelques heures à la révision de ce traité. Cela me semblait nécessaire avant d'aborder toute possibilité d'accord, leur expliquai-je.

- Si vous êtes tous d'accord, nous pouvons dès à présent passer au véritable thème de cette journée, conclut l'Amiral. Messieurs, je vous laisse la parole, que nous proposez-vous ? »

Aucun d'entre nous n'osa prendre la parole, sans doute attendaient-ils que je sois la première à proposer quelque chose. Puisque j'en avais l'occasion, autant prendre les devants et leur proposer ce qui me semblait le plus urgent pour leur population : les aider à reconstruire leurs villes. Je pris donc mon courage à deux main et commençai :

« J'ai appris que vous meniez en ce moment-même la reconstruction de villes historiques telles que Rome ou Londres. Mais d'après de nombreux rapports, j'ai cru comprendre que vous manquiez d'architectes qualifiés et expérimentés, pour construire autant de bâtiments en un si court laps de temps. »

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Avant de venir ici, en Russie, j'ai lancé un appel à nos architectes et beaucoup d'entre eux m'ont exprimé le désir de participer à cette reconstruction. Accepteriez-vous leur aide ?

- Vous portez, tout comme moi, insista Sir Hewson, un grand intérêt au bien-être des habitants Princesse et comme vous l'avez remarqué notre bonne vielle capitale a subi de nombreux dégâts. Ca serait donc avec honneur que notre pays acceptera l'aide de vos architectes. Il est d'ailleurs bien connu que vos villes comptent parmi les plus agréables du globe, souligna-t-il.

- Nous sommes tout aussi honorés que vous portiez autant d'intérêt à nos populations et je dois admettre que nous avons quelques difficultés à terminer tous nos projets, m'informa l'ambassadeur français.

- Plusieurs centaines de nos citoyens vivent encore dans nos gymnases ou nos écoles, me déclara le général Von Dinkelbauer, nous manquons nous aussi de main d'œuvre qualifiée et les travaux prennent de la longueur. Toute aide est la bienvenue, et si en plus nous avons affaires à des architectes talentueux, je ne puis qu'accepter votre proposition Représentante Athha.

- Je vous remercie tous de votre enthousiasme, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider au mieux, leur annonçai-je d'une voix remplie d'émotion. »

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir aider ces personnes qui n'avaient plus nulle part où aller, car je savais à quel point il leur était important d'avoir un endroit où il se sentait chez-eux. J'avais moi-même été si heureuse de retrouver ma maison et même si elle me rappelait énormément mon père, c'était à présent le seul endroit où nous pouvions être nous-mêmes, ou nous n'avions plus à retenir nos gestes et nos paroles de peur que quelqu'un nous découvre.

* * *

Les négociations commençaient plutôt bien et je laissai échapper un sourire de satisfaction. Nous commencions à rédiger les termes du contrat, lorsque plusieurs problèmes vinrent interférer : d'une part il était certes nécessaire de reconstruire les habitats mais de nombreux aéroports et lignes de chemin de fer avait été totalement détruits. Il fallait donc aussi remettre en état tous les systèmes de transports en commun et la fédération émit le souhait que nos entreprises supervisent leurs projets de réhabilitations.

D'autre part certains états nous confirmèrent que leurs finances ne leur permettraient pas de payer entièrement nos architectes et nous proposèrent d'autres alternatives.

« Vous le savez sans doute Princesse, mais nos états de finances nous permettent à peine de subvenir aux besoins de nos citoyens, m'expliqua un ambassadeur italien. Je ne puis, hélas, rien vous offrir d'autre que certaines matières premières comme du fer ou encore du gundanium. J'ai cru comprendre que vous en manquiez ces derniers temps, insista-t-il »

A la simple mention du mot « gundanium », je me crispais. Pourquoi me proposer cela ? Attendaient-ils quelque chose de nous en échange ? Je restai quelques minutes à réfléchir tandis que Yuuna et son père tentaient de me convaincre d'approuver cette alternative. Nous avions besoin de tels matériaux, car une bonne partie des armures mobiles que nous avions développées avait été détruites lors de la bataille de Jachin Due, mais je restai un peu réticente à l'idée d'accepter leur proposition. Je n'étais pas sûre de leurs intentions…

Et si accepter cet échange impliquait des conditions que je ne pouvais tolérer ? Et si l'une de ces conditions était de développer avec eux de nouvelles unités ? Et que ces unités déclenchaient un nouveau conflit ? Non je ne pouvais pas accepter sans être certaine de ce que cela impliquait : la trahison de Morgenroete était encore trop récente pour moi. Mais nous avions cruellement besoin de gundanium : certaines de nos unités n'étaient pas totalement achevées et plus aucun de nos fournisseurs n'en possédait, la plupart des réserves ayant été utilisées et perdues durant la précédente guerre. Je n'avais malheureusement pas d'autre option que d'accepter et cette idée ne me rassurait guère.

« Soit, si cela peut vous permettre de payer vos dettes, » annonçai-je d'un ton plat pour leur prouver que nous acceptions leur offre uniquement parce qu'elle ne nous désavantageait pas.

* * *

Nous continuâmes donc à rédiger les termes des contrats et ce fut avec l'aide d'Unato que nous fixâmes tous les détails financiers, j'avais en effet préféré lui demander conseils, étant beaucoup moins à l'aise dans ce domaine.

* * *

Les discussions se poursuivirent et de nombreux sujets furent abordés. Tout d'abord la crise alimentaire qui nous occupa plusieurs heures. Tous nous exposèrent leur situation actuelle : un hiver difficile et des inondations fréquentes. Des dizaines de milliers d'hectares de culture avaient été perdus et les récoltes en avaient été fortement diminuées. A cela s'ajoutait aussi le problème du transport des marchandises : d'innombrables villes souffraient encore d'un manque d'approvisionnement, l'état des voies de communication empêchant un bon nombre ravitaillements. Et même s'ils tentaient d'en effectuer certains par avion, le manque de cargos rendait l'entreprise ardue.

Je commençai par leur assurer que nous ferions tout notre possible pour les aider puis leur rappelai que cela s'arrangerait déjà avec la réfection du réseau ferré. Nous proposâmes donc de mettre à leur disposition un petit nombre de nos avions-cargos ou de nos avions militaires en attendant la fin des travaux.

Une fois ce problème résolu, les débats dérivèrent sur l'éducation et Sir Hewson fut le premier à me proposer :

« Pourquoi ne pas proposer à nos étudiants respectifs de voyager dans d'autres universités ? Et créer ainsi un programme d'échange dans lequel nos étudiants viendront dans votre université, et les vôtres à Cambridge ou Oxford ? me suggéra-t-il. J'imagine qu'avec la chute d'Heliopolis, vous avez du perdre vos laboratoires, vos machines. Ca serait avec grand plaisir que nous vous prêterions les nôtres.

- Nous avons, en effet, perdu une bonne partie de notre matériel avec la chute de notre colonie, et les commandes commencent à se faire attendre … J'avais eu d'ailleurs vent il y a quelques mois que beaucoup de nos élèves souhaiteraient effectuer des stages à l'étranger, surtout que bien avant le début de la guerre, notre nation avait déjà proposé que de tels échanges soient mis en place. Pourquoi vos universités ne prendraient-elles pas contact avec la notre pour en discuter ?

- Je leur ferais savoir dès mon retour Représentante. Je suis très honoré de savoir que vos brillants élèves souhaitaient venir dans nos pays afin d'y poursuivre leurs études. »

D'autres échanges me furent ainsi exposés et je leur conseillai à tous de prendre contact avec nos écoles, je ne pouvais rien accepter. La discussion continua ainsi sur l'éducation jusqu'à ce que le Général Von Dinkelbauer intervienne.

« C'est avec intérêt que je suis vos débats depuis le début. J'aurais souhaité tout comme Sir Hewson vous proposer de tels échanges, mais voyez-vous, un grand nombre de nos bâtiments scolaires ont subi d'importants dommages. Mais… pourquoi ne pas réunir toutes nos connaissances pour réaliser ensemble de nouvelles technologies ? Et peut être créer des habitations beaucoup plus résistantes, de nouveaux moyens de transports ou peut-être encore…développer de nouveaux modèles d'armures mobiles ? »

Je restai quelques secondes estomaquée : pourquoi avait-il évoqué cette dernière possibilité ? Que cherchait-il exactement ? Je me remémorai son dossier et me rappelai que j'avais lu qu'il appartenait au Blue Cosmos… se pourrait-il qu'il ne cherche réellement qu'à recommencer la guerre ? Ou faisait-il simplement référence à la trahison de Morgenroete ?

Ce fut la main qu'Athrun posa sur mon épaule qui me sortit de mes pensées, je me retournai vers lui interloquée. Il m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne souhaitait pas prendre part aux débats. Des murmures se firent rapidement entendre autour de moi au moment où il se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Sois-prudente, Cagalli. Je ne pense pas… »

Le général se leva brutalement de sa chaise et frappa son poing contre la table en hurlant :

« D'où votre garde du corps se permet-il d'intervenir dans nos débats ? Préférez-vous écouter l'avis de ce dégénéré plutôt que celui des hommes de votre race ? Nous savons que c'est un coordinateur ! » S'écria-t-il en accentuant ce dernier mot.

Il tourna sa tête vers nous et posa un regard rempli de haine et de dégoût sur Athrun.

« Nous avons toléré sa présence jusqu'à maintenant, continua-t-il, mais s'il se permet ainsi de vous influencer … »

Il s'arrêta quelque secondes puis reprit en lui lançant un regard menaçant :

« Tant qu'il sera dans cette pièce, il est hors de question de poursuivre les débats ! »

Nous restâmes tous les deux choqués quelques instants : Athrun serrait mon épaule et tentait d'afficher un visage calme et inaffecté, tandis que je bouillais. Comment osait-il le traiter ainsi ? Je me levai à mon tour et lui répondis d'une voix emplie d'indignation et de colère :

« Dégénéré ? Et vous souhaitez qu'ORB collabore avec vous ? N'auriez-vous pas oublié que nous sommes une nation neutre ? Que nous refusons toute discrimination ? Je refuse de vous aider si vous ne pouvez accepter nos idéaux ! Et si vous ne pouvez tolérer la présence de l'un des représentants de mon peuple, alors ce n'est pas vous qui refusez de poursuivre nos débats … c'est moi qui n'ai rien à faire ici puisque nous ne nous comprenons pas.»

Je me retournai vers Athrun, lui attrapai la main droite et je sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte. Une fois hors de la pièce, il accéléra son pas pour se mettre à ma hauteur et me demanda calmement :

« Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Nous rentrons à ORB ! Je ne veux plus discuter avec ces vieux racistes incapables de voir autre chose que leur compte en banque !

- Le temps de prévenir les pilotes, de rentrer finir nos bagages et rendre les clés, commença-t-il à énumérer d'une voix amusée,… il faudra attendre quelques heures Cagalli. »

Je me mis à rire : même de ce genre de situation, il trouvait toujours le moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. C'était sa manière à lui de me dire que tout allait bien, et même si je savais que ces mots avaient dû le blesser, je fis semblant de le croire.

Je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne et je ne souhaitai pas la lâcher, nous n'avions plus aucune raison de nous cacher : ces soldats ne nous reverraient plus jamais et je me disais que de toute façon peu d'entre eux nous reconnaîtraient. Je lâchai sa main pour passer mon bras autour du sien afin de me rapprocher de lui et lui répondis :

« Appelle donc nos pilotes, plutôt que de faire l'idiot !

- A vos ordres Princesse ! »

Nous mîmes quelques minutes avant de nous retrouver hors du quartier général et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il entreprit de téléphoner.

Nous nous dirigions tranquillement jusqu'à notre voiture quand je l'entendis s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une de ses phrases. Je relevai la tête et le vis lâcher son portable puis se jeter sur moi en hurlant mon prénom. Je n'entendis que quelques secondes plus tard un coup de feu retentir faiblement, comme s'il était tiré de loin : en étais-je la cible ? Athrun, qui m'avait projetée dans la neige, se releva sur son bras droit et lâcha un juron avant de m'annoncer tout bas :

« Un sniper… sur le toit. »

Je sentis une goutte d'un liquide chaud tomber sur l'une de mes joues. Intriguée, je passais mes doigts dessus et quand je les regardai, je constatai qu'ils étaient rouge écarlate. Du sang. Je levai ma tête vers lui : son bras droit tremblait. Je posai mon regard sur son épaule et m'aperçus qu'une balle l'avait traversée. Je voulus commencer :

« Athrun, ton épau… »

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et m'ordonna précipitamment :

« Lève-toi ! »

Il me tira vers une voiture derrière laquelle nous nous cachâmes. Le silence s'installa et Athrun observait avec attention tout ce qui nous entourait, son arme en main. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'attrapa le poignet et m'expliqua :

« Tu vois ce hangar là-bas ? »

Je hochai la tête et il continua :

« Nous allons y aller en deux fois. D'abord nous allons courir jusqu'au coin droit du QG, puis nous entrerons à l'intérieur du hangar. D'accord ? »

Je lui répondis à nouveau oui de la tête et il ajouta :

« A trois, tu cours. Trois. Deux. Un. Go ! »

Il se releva et tira plusieurs fois en direction du toit des quartiers pendant que je courais vers l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué. Il resta derrière la voiture jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le coin du quartier général. Une fois à l'abri, je le vis se mettre à courir dans ma direction et entendis trois autres tirs. J'espérais qu'aucun d'eux ne le touche et je fus soulagée de le voir arriver sans autre blessure.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau jusqu'à ce que l'alarme de la base retentisse. Il n'y prit cependant pas garde et reporta son attention sur le hangar avant de se retourner vers moi et de hocher de la tête en le désignant du regard. Je me remis à courir : cette fois-ci il me suivit et me dépassa quelques secondes après pour entrer le premier dans l'entrepôt. Lorsque j'arrivai une dizaine de secondes plus tard, je le vis fondre sur un pilote qui descendait d'un sky-grasper (1) entièrement gris et l'assommer d'un coup de crosse. Il se retourna vers moi, me tendis la main pour m'aider à monter et je m'installai derrière. Athrun s'agrippa à l'échelle et au moment où il enjambait le cockpit, un coup de feu retentit. J'entendis un froissement de métal puis plus rien : la balle avait sans doute du ricocher contre l'appareil. Athrun s'installa rapidement dans son siège, ferma la verrière et démarra l'appareil. Nous sortîmes du hangar et il s'élança sur la piste.

Notre avion rasait la cime des arbres et Athrun semblait nerveux : il cherchait quelque chose dans le ciel, sûrement nos éventuels poursuivants. Une série aigüe de bips résonna dans le cockpit, ils ne devaient pas être loin. Je regardai le radar et l'informai :

« Trois unités à sept heures. Deux milles mètres. Des chasseurs. Ils sont plus rapides que nous.

- Ils seront sur nous dans combien de temps ?

- Dans 5 minutes. »

J'essayai de me concentrer sur mes écrans de bord mais l'épaule d'Athrun m'inquiétait. Elle saignait encore beaucoup et je ne pouvais toujours rien faire. J'espérais qu'il n'ait pas à faire trop de mouvements brusques, même si cela me semblait impossible maintenant : nos poursuivants se rapprochaient plus vite de nous que je l'avais prévu. D'autres signatures thermiques s'affichèrent à l'écran et je lui annonçai

« Trois missiles en approche, distance huit-cent mètres. Impact prévu dans vingt secondes.

- Tiens toi-prête. »

Je relevai la tête et vis devant une grande falaise se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ralentit légèrement, les missiles eux derrière nous se rapprochaient dangereusement et la falaise continuait d'avancer. Au dernier moment, Athrun redressa l'appareil d'un seul coup et nous entendîmes les missiles exploser contre la falaise. Je soupirai de soulagement, mais le répit fut de courte durée : ils nous tiraient dessus. Athrun esquivait les tirs en se déportant d'un côté ou de l'autre, jusqu'au moment où il m'expliqua :

« Nous devons atterrir, nous n'avons plus d'énergie et aucune chance dans ces conditions.

- La carte indique une grande étendue d'herbe au sommet d'un plateau à quelques kilomètres, à deux heures. On peut s'y poser et se réfugier dans la forêt de pins juste à côté. Il y a un village pas très loin, au fond de la vallée.

- Ca marche, Cagalli. »

Il se dirigea vers la position que je lui avais indiquée et lorsque nous vîmes la prairie, il coupa le moteur et déploya les flaps. Pendant que j'accusai le choc de notre décélération brutale, je vis nos poursuivants passer au dessus de nous à pleine vitesse.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions posés au sol et Athrun ouvrit rapidement la verrière tandis que j'attrapais la trousse de secours qui se trouvait à ma droite. Je remarquai qu'un petit pistolet avait été rangé en-dessous et je m'en emparai. Il m'ordonna de courir vers les bois, puis je le vis sauter à terre et trébucher en se tenant la cuisse gauche. Son genou gauche était à terre et il s'appuyait sur sa cheville droite. Il tenta de se relever à l'aide de son bras valide mais n'y arriva pas. Inquiète, je sortis en hâte et m'accroupis près de lui : une tâche rouge s'étendait sur la neige autour de son genou. Je m'alarmai :

« Quand as-tu… ?

- Dans le hangar. Mettons-nous à couvert, nos poursuivants vont sûrement revenir. »

Je glissai ma tête sous son épaule gauche et me relevai lentement. Je sentis une partie du poids d'Athrun sur mon épaule et passai ma main droite sur sa taille. Il s'appuya sur moi et nous courûmes le plus rapidement possible vers la forêt. Athrun boitait mais se servait de sa jambe droite pour m'aider.

Une fois à l'abri, je m'arrêtai près d'un arbre auquel il s'adossa en soupirant de soulagement et il m'annonça d'une voix faible :

« Ils vont nous poursuivre… Il ne faut pas traîner.

- Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te faire un bandage. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! »

Sa main gauche était posée au milieu de sa cuisse blessée, vers l'intérieur : il compressait sa blessure. J'ouvris la trousse de secours, sortis une bande et l'enroulai autour de sa plaie. Je le vis se mordre les lèvres alors que je serrais la bande avec un nœud pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Il s'appuya sur le tronc pour se redresser et marcha un peu, en boitant. Je voulus l'aider mais il me repoussa avec un sourire en me disant :

« Garde tes forces, je peux marcher seul maintenant. Allons-y ! »

* * *

Nous avançâmes lentement : Athrun ne pouvait pas trop forcer sur sa jambe et le terrain en pente ne l'aidait pas. Au moindre choc, je le voyais grimacer et chanceler. Nous dûmes nous arrêter plusieurs fois, le temps de lui laisser reprendre son souffle et de reposer sa jambe. Même s'il tentait de me rassurer, je voyais bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher et nos arrêts se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Petit à petit une tâche rouge s'étendait sur son bandage et il semblait avoir de plus en plus froid…

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la forêt et nous nous retrouvâmes en face de nombreuses parcelles de terre enneigées séparées par des haies sauvages. En parcourant du regard l'horizon, je vis sur l'une d'elles une maison en ruine, sûrement une ancienne ferme. En face de nous un clocher en forme de bulbe se détachait sur le rose du ciel : le village n'était plus très loin mais il commençait à faire sombre et j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir me retrouver. Je voulais au moins pouvoir le soigner correctement mais il fallait d'abord traverser tous ces champs sans possibilité de nous réfugier et cela ne me rassurai guère.

* * *

Nous les traversâmes en quelques heures et je restai vigilante. J'entendais souvent derrière nous des bruits de moteur d'avion : cherchaient-ils encore notre appareil ? Ou tentaient-ils de nous localiser ? Nous nous cachions à chaque fois et je redoutai le moment où ce bruit s'élèverait à nouveau au-dessus de nos têtes. Qui pouvait bien nous pourchasser ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Je ne comprenais pas, et je n'essayai pas d'y réfléchir plus pour le moment : Athrun avait besoin de moi et nous devions prévenir au plus vite Kisaka ou Kira.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque nous arrivâmes au village que j'avais repéré et nous nous engageâmes dans ce qui me semblait être l'avenue principale. Nous nous trouvions dans un petit hameau traversé par une route qui paraissait peu empruntée. Il était principalement composé de fermes et de quelques commerces rassemblés autour de la place de l'église dont j'avais aperçu le clocher durant l'après midi. Sur la place centrale, je cherchais du regard un endroit où nous pourrions nous reposer et contacter quelqu'un. Athrun interrompit ma recherche en me désignant du doigt un petit bâtiment en pierre, accolé à l'église :

« Là-bas, c'est une auberge.

- Depuis quand tu sais lire le russe, toi ?!

- J'ai appris des rudiments quand tu m'as annoncé que nous viendrions ici. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait nous être utile. »

Je lui souris puis l'entraînait jusqu'à l'auberge et toquai à la porte en espérant que quelqu'un nous ouvre rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme assez âgé vint nous ouvrir et nous demanda quelque chose que je ne compris pas, sûrement du russe. Athrun lui répondit dans la même langue, mais beaucoup plus hésitant puis l'homme nous fit entrer en s'inclinant et nous incita à le suivre à l'étage. Il nous mena jusqu'à une chambre donnant sur la place avant de se retirer. C'était une petite pièce, avec un lit deux places, une chaise dans un coin et une porte menant vers une salle d'eau.

Je trouvai très étrange qu'il n'ait rien dit pour les blessures d'Athrun mais ne m'en souciai guère plus longtemps : je pouvais enfin le soigner. Je m'attelai donc à la tâche et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il s'exécuta et je pus défaire le nœud qui maintenait son bandage. Il commença à retirer son pantalon et je l'aidai parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se baisser. Je le vis se mordre les lèvres à chaque fois que le tissu frottait sur sa plaie. Une fois ceci fait, il la compressa à nouveau avec sa paume le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi laver et désinfecter autour de sa blessure. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et mouillai un gant de toilette avant de revenir rapidement vers lui. Il se laissa faire en tentant de ne pas trop bouger même si cela devait le faire souffrir mais il savait que le pire était encore à venir. Je vis son visage se décomposer à la vision du flacon d'alcool dont je versai une partie sur une compresse stérile. Il recula précipitamment sa jambe lorsque je l'apposai une première fois, puis son visage se raffermit et il me dit d'une voix déterminée :

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller. »

J'essayai d'être la plus rapide possible mais je savais que quelque que soit la manière dont j'allais m'y prendre, il aurait mal. Il resta silencieux en serrant ses poings et j'admirai son endurance. Je remis un peu d'alcool sur deux autres compresses et les coinçais de chaque côté de la plaie avec une bande que je serrai fortement afin d'éviter qu'il ne saigne de trop. Une fois sa cuisse bandée, il me restait encore son épaule à soigner.

Je m'appliquai à le mettre torse nu sans trop lui faire bouger son bras gauche et sa seconde plaie subit le même traitement que celle de sa cuisse. Lorsque j'eu finis, un bandage blanc entourait son épaule gauche mais j'avais du faire passer une partie de la bande autour de son torse pour le faire tenir. Je l'aidai à se lever et le conduisit jusqu'au lit en lui conseillant de se reposer. Il s'installa avec difficulté sur le côté gauche du lit et ferma les yeux.

Pour ma part, j'entrepris de prendre une douche rapide puis descendis et demandai par gestes à l'aubergiste si je pouvais téléphoner : j'avais laissé mon portable à l'hôtel et celui d'Athrun était resté sur le parking après le premier tir du sniper. Il pointa le téléphone qui était posé sur le buffet de l'accueil. J'essayai ensuite d'obtenir le nom de la ville mais il ne semblait pas comprendre un traitre mot d'anglais (2) : il me répondait dans une langue incompréhensible, sûrement me disait-il qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que je lui disais. Je pris le bloc à côté du téléphone et dessinai un panneau d'entrée de ville. Il s'exclama soudainement et me pris gentiment le stylo des mains pour écrire un mot : Угловой. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et il retourna à ses occupations.

Je composai le numéro de Kisaka et celui-ci décrocha immédiatement. Je savais qu'Athrun commençait toujours ses rapports avec lui par son identification et j'utilisai donc ce même code pour confirmer mon identité :

« 2500474C (3). Kisaka, c'est moi. Je…

- Cagalli, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me coupa t-il inquiet

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc écoute attentivement ! Nous sommes poursuivis par un groupe qui a tenté de nous assassiner à la base militaire. Nous avons dû nous enfuir et nous sommes actuellement dans un petit village au nord de Saint Petersburg. J'ai réussi à avoir son nom, je te l'épelle : Y, R, Pi, comme le signe de maths, O, B, O, N avec un tilde au dessus. Alex est blessé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il lui faudra des soins. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons rester ici…

- Avez-vous un endroit où vous réfugier en attendant les renforts ?

- Pour l'instant nous sommes dans une auberge, mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrons y rester jusque tard de la matinée… J'ai vu une ferme abandonnée dans l'un des champs, juste à l'orée des bois… Nous vous attendrons là-bas à partir de demain matin.

- Sois prudente Cagalli... Je vais faire aussi vite que je peux, tenez bon tous les deux ! »

Je raccrochai et remontai rapidement dans notre chambre. Quand je ne le vis pas allongé sur le lit, je m'affolai. Je tournai ma tête vers la droite et le vis, adossé au mur donnant sur la salle d'eau, ses cheveux encore mouillés et collés à ses joues. Pourquoi s'était-il relevé ? Il devait se reposer. Je me précipitai vers lui, lorsqu'il m'annonça d'une voix faible :

« Je ne pense pas être capable de tenir debout plus longtemps.

- Athrun… tu n'aurais pas dû te lever… »

Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la chaise où je le fis asseoir pour pouvoir tirer les couvertures du lit : il tremblait légèrement et avec pour unique vêtement son boxer, il risquait d'attraper encore plus froid. Une fois ceci fait, je revins à ses côtés et l'aidai à nouveau à s'allonger. Il se remit à gauche du lit, me permettant ainsi de dormir près de lui. Je fis donc le tour de lit, fermai la porte à clé et m'allongeai sur mon côté droit, ma tête contre son épaule gauche et ma main droite sur sa poitrine. Il passa son bras gauche derrière mon dos et me serra contre lui. Je savais que nous pourrions dormir un peu, quatre ou cinq heures tout au plus. Mieux valait ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Je lui murmurai :

« Repose-toi Athrun. »

Il ferma les yeux et je pus entendre sa faible respiration, sentir les battements de son cœur sous ma main.

Je me relevai légèrement sur mon coude droit et mon regard s'attarda sur son visage. Sa peau était vraiment pâle, il avait du perdre beaucoup de sang mais heureusement son épaule ne saignait pratiquement plus. Seule sa cuisse m'inquiétait encore : lorsque j'avais enlevé son premier bandage, sa plaie s'était remise à saigner abondamment et j'avais du en refaire un nouveau rapidement de peur qu'il perdre trop de sang. Mais je craignais à présent de l'avoir refait trop vite et qu'il se vide à nouveau de son sang sous mon nez.

Cette crainte m'empêcha de fermer l'œil et comme je préférais rester éveillée pour le surveiller, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder et pensai à lui. Au moins, la douleur ne semblait pas l'empêcher de dormir, il pourrait avoir un sommeil plutôt tranquille et récupérer. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas pu beaucoup se reposer et cela se voyait encore, ses traits étaient toujours un peu tirés et des cernes entouraient ses yeux.

Je me recroquevillai contre lui et reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps contre ma peau et entendis à nouveau les battements régulier de son cœur. Ma main posée sur sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait faiblement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle me parût plutôt régulière même si de temps en temps il respirait plus faiblement ou toussait. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes : je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Et même si nous étions poursuivis et qu'il était blessé, je me sentais en sécurité près de lui. A vrai dire je n'avais cette sensation de sécurité que dans ses bras et lorsqu'il me serrait contre lui, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Ces derniers mois j'avais souvent dormi près de lui, et encore plus depuis plusieurs semaines, où j'avais de plus en plus de mal à m'endormir sans être à ses côtés : ma chambre me paraissait vide et austère, le lit trop grand et froid. J'aimais me blottir contre lui et lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras en murmurant mon prénom. Je me sentais proche de lui, mais jamais depuis que je dormais avec lui je ne m'étais sentie aussi proche de lui. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais été aussi peu vêtu, et cela me fit un peu rougir. Mais ca ne me gênait pas, au contraire j'aimais ce contact doux et chaud de sa peau contre la mienne.

Je me rappelai de la première fois où nous avions dormi ensemble : c'était durant l'été en Août dernier. Un orage avait éclaté tard dans la nuit et je n'arrivai pas à dormir : chaque coup de tonnerre me faisait sursauter et les éclairs déchirant le ciel me rendait nerveuse. Je me souvins que j'avais crié lorsqu'un volet mal fermé avait tapé contre mon mur. Athrun, qui dormait dans la chambre à côté, s'était précipité inquiet dans ma chambre son arme à la main en me demandant ce qui se passait. J'avais d'abord tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien dans ma chambre et qu'il pouvait retourner se coucher.

Mais lorsqu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre avait retenti et qu'il m'avait vu sursauter, il s'était assis sur le bord du lit et je m'étais approchée de lui pour poser ma tête contre son épaule. Il avait ensuite passé son bras gauche dans mon dos pour poser sa main sur ma taille me serrer contre lui en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Quand un autre éclair avait à nouveau rompu le silence de la nuit, je m'étais blottie contre lui, mes jambes serrées contre ma poitrine et il avait pris l'un de mes mains dans la sienne en me disant qu'il resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'orage.

Nous étions restés là, assis contre le mur, dans le noir pendant plus de trois heures, lorsque l'orage avait enfin cessé. Nos têtes étaient l'une contre l'autre et je m'étais presque endormie sur son épaule. Mais au moment où il avait voulu partir, je l'avais retenu en attrapant sa main et en lui disant « Reste, s'il te plaît… ». Il s'était retourné en me souriant et m'avait répondu « Je reste avec toi, dors. ». Je m'étais allongée sur le côté, face à lui, au centre du lit. Il s'était mis à côté de moi sous les couvertures et il s'était installé à côté de moi. Pour moi qui n'avais jamais dormi avec personne, sa présence m'avait en premier lieu un peu perturbée puis j'avais fermé les yeux et je m'étais sentie rassurée, comme en ce moment-même. J'avais glissé petit à petit vers lui et je m'étais blottie contre lui. Je l'avais entendu retenir sa respiration lorsque j'avais posé la paume de ma main sur son torse. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas dû se sentir très à l'aise à ce moment là, mais j'avais juste voulu sentir son cœur battre à travers son tee-shirt, comme si je pouvais me rapprocher de lui d'une certaine manière.

Il était resté là immobile quelques minutes sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Puis il avait commencé à bouger en hésitant et avait posé doucement sa main sur ma joue. Nos visages s'étaient rapprochés et son regard timide avait rencontré le mien. J'avais enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son épaule lorsque sa main avait glissé jusqu'à ma taille. Puis je m'étais endormie, rassurée par sa présence et lorsque je m'étais réveillée à nouveau le matin, il n'était plus là. Affolée, je l'avais cherché dans toute la maison pour le retrouver assis dehors regardant le ciel. A quoi pouvait-il bien réfléchir ? M'étais-je demandé. Je l'avais observé pendant quelques instants, pensant que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien que cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il avait dormi avec moi. J'avais été un peu déçue de ne pas me réveiller à ses côtés mais je m'étais dit qu'il avait sans doute du se sentir gêné et que rien n'était encore perdu, qu'il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de vaincre sa timidité, de laisser sa gêne derrière lui…

Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant de tomber moi aussi dans un sommeil calme.

* * *

Quelqu'un me secoua vivement et posa sa main devant ma bouche, j'ouvris les yeux, affolée, pour connaître l'identité de celui qui pouvait bien me réveiller ainsi alors que je dormais paisiblement près de celui que j'aimais. Je reconnus Athrun et me releva en voulant lui reprocher de s'être levé. Mais lorsqu'il mit son doigt devant ma bouche, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je remarquai qu'il s'était rhabillé et qu'il tenait son arme dans sa main valide. Je me levai rapidement en évitant de faire du bruit et fouillai dans la trousse de secours pour prendre l'arme que j'avais trouvé dans le sky-grasper. Il m'ordonna d'un geste de la main de me diriger derrière la porte et me rejoignit. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

« Nos poursuivants sont là… Ils sont entrain de monter les escaliers. Nous allons sortir le plus rapidement possible. Où devons-nous aller ?

- La ferme en ruines que nous avons vue à l'aller. C'est notre point de rendez-vous. »

Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche et je le vis tourner la clé. J'entendis des bruits de pas venant dans notre direction. La poignée grinça et Athrun se posta rapidement à l'opposé de moi. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme trapu entra. Athrun referma brutalement la porte derrière lui, l'homme se retourna dans ma direction. Je ne bougeai pas pendant qu'Athrun se glissait silencieusement derrière lui pour l'assommer d'un coup de crosse. Il se précipita ensuite vers moi et m'attrapa la main. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir. Nous nous cachâmes à chaque coin, et chacun de notre côté nous fûmes attentifs à tout ce qui nous entourait, Athrun surveillant notre gauche et moi notre droite.

Nous descendions les escaliers silencieusement lorsqu'Athrun m'indiqua qu'il avait repéré un second homme dans le hall. Il me proposa gestuellement de s'en approcher des deux côtés afin de l'encercler et je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Il passa devant moi et se colla contre le mur droit tandis que je passai derrière le comptoir. Je me rendis rapidement de l'autre côté et observai l'homme : il avançait prudemment en direction d'Athrun son arme à la main, en se retournant de temps en temps. Je me levai lentement et le visai pendant qu'il se focalisait sur Athrun. Puis je tirai et me recachai immédiatement derrière le comptoir. J'avais juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir se diriger vers moi en se tenant le bras gauche. Un second coup de feu retentit juste après le mien : Etait-ce cet homme ou Athrun ?

Le silence s'installa quelques instants jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom. C'était sa voix ! Je me glissai le long du comptoir jusqu'à l'un de ses coin et osai un regard dans la pièce : un homme était allongé au sol et une silhouette familière s'avançait en boitant vers moi. Je relevai la tête et reconnu Athrun. Je me levai, le rejoignis rapidement et lui souris. Il me fit signe de me diriger vers la sortie puis ouvrit la porte de l'auberge et scruta la place, observant chaque maison, chaque porche pour vérifier que personne ne s'y cachait. Il hocha la tête et nous nous faufilâmes dans l'une des rues donnant sur la place.

Nous longeâmes les maisons en nous arrêtant à chaque croisement pour vérifier que personne ne nous poursuivait. Il était plus que probable qu'une équipe avait été envoyée à notre recherche : les deux hommes de l'auberge ne devaient pas être seuls et les autres devaient patrouiller dans le village. Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque nous arrivâmes à la limite du village, les champs s'étendaient devant nous et j'aperçus au loin, sur notre gauche, la ferme en ruines où nous allions devoir nous cacher en attendant Kisaka.

J'entendis des voix derrière nous et Athrun me plaqua contre le mur d'une maison en me murmurant :

« Ils ne nous ont pas repérés… Pas encore… Ils vont commencer à patrouiller dans les champs, dépêchons nous. »

Nous longeâmes le mur de la maison contre laquelle il m'avait plaquée jusqu'à l'une des haies qui séparaient les champs enneigés. Je vis qu'il boitait de plus en plus, combien de temps allait-il pouvoir tenir ce rythme ? Nous bifurquâmes vers la droite pour se cacher derrière la haie, tout en regardant chacun de notre côté : personne à l'horizon. Nous continuâmes donc à avancer derrière cette haie jusque ce qu'elle prenne fin, Athrun me fit signe de m'arrêter et me montra la haie délimitant le champ à notre droite. Elle se trouvait à cent mètres de nous. Je regardai autour de nous : un petit chemin séparait les deux champs et aucune végétation n'avait poussé le long de celui-ci. Nous allions être à découvert tout le long de la traversée, et derrière nous les voix se rapprochaient.

Notre point de rendez-vous était presque à l'orée de la forêt et nous n'avions parcouru que la moitié du chemin. J'interrogeai Athrun du regard : pourrait-il courir avec sa jambe blessée ? Il hocha la tête et me répondit avec son regard qui voulait dire « Ne t'en fais pas ! ». Je lui fis donc confiance et lui expliquai par gestes que je le couvrirais lorsqu'il me rejoindrait. En réponse, il serra ma main en me souriant. Il se retourna et regarda à notre droite tandis que je vérifiai notre coté gauche : il m'indiqua que deux hommes se trouvaient dans le champ derrière nous et se dirigeaient vers le notre. Il me fit signe d'attendre et lorsqu'il me tapa sur l'épaule, je compris que je devais y aller.

Je courus donc jusqu'à la haie : des cris, puis des ordres s'élevèrent. Ils m'avaient sans doute repérée. Des coups de feu retentirent accompagnés de jurons dans une langue qui m'était étrangère : Athrun devait leur tirer dessus. Une fois à l'abri, derrière la haie, plus petite que moi, je me penchai sur le côté et constatai que les deux hommes étaient pratiquement en face de moi. Je me décalai et ordonnai à Athrun de me rejoindre. Lorsqu'il commença à courir, je me relevai et leur tirai dessus afin de les maintenir à distance.

Nous continuâmes ainsi à nous protéger mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'Athrun abatte l'un d'eux. Le second resta quelques secondes derrière l'une des haies non loin de nous, puis je le vis se reculer avec une radio dans sa main. Cela nous laissait un peu de répit, et je dis à Athrun d'essayer de courir jusqu'à la ferme en ruines pour nous y mettre à couvert. Je courus à ses côtés en faisait attention à nos arrières : je voyais par intermittence un homme se déplacer de haie en haie. Il nous suivait et Athrun avait de plus en plus de difficultés à tenir le rythme. L'homme se rapprochait de nous, et je vis qu'il n'avait pas dégainé son arme.

Athrun ralentissait petit à petit, je le vis serrer sa cuisse blessée. Il semblait exténué et sa respiration était courte. Je m'approchai de lui et me glissai sous son bras gauche pour le soutenir. Je cherchai un endroit où nous poser quelques minutes : personne à part l'homme que j'avais vu ne semblait nous poursuivre et je pensais pouvoir le tenir à distance s'il se révélait menaçant. La ferme n'était plus qu'à trois champs de nous et une haie se dressait à notre droite. Je la lui indiquai et il hocha de la tête en grimaçant de douleur.

Une fois atteinte, je l'aidai à s'asseoir et il étendit sa jambe gauche. Je me retournai et observait les alentours : l'homme qui nous suivait depuis tout à l'heure s'avançait prudemment vers nous en levant les mains. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix, il m'annonça :

« Je suis un ami. »

Je pointai mon arme sur lui : je ne pouvais pas être certaine de ce qu'il me disait. Il continua d'avancer tout en protégeant ses arrières et se mit à quelques mètres de moi, contre la haie. Il m'expliqua :

« C'est l'Amiral Bukovski qui m'envoie pour vous protéger. Je suis le colonel Gabrilov, nous nous sommes vus hier matin. Baissez votre arme Représentante Athha, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Je continuai de pointer mon arme vers lui, je ne pouvais pas risquer de baisser ma garde maintenant, pas avec Athrun qui ne pouvait pas se relever. Voyant que je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance, il continua :

« Représentante, nous savons qu'un groupe du Blue Cosmos vous poursuit. Votre ancien garde du corps, le capitaine Kisaka, a contacté l'Amiral. C'est lui qui l'a prévenu de votre présence ici. Et l'Amiral nous a envoyé à votre recherche, nous sommes là pour vous soutenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du capitaine.

- Cagalli, baisse ton arme… C'est bien lui, il dit la vérité, m'affirma Athrun. »

Je me retournai vers lui, il posa sa main valide sur mon poignet et j'abaissai mon arme. Il me rassura en me souriant et s'adressa au colonel :

« Dites à votre camarade de nous rejoindre, Colonel. Nous devons nous dépêcher d'atteindre cette ferme… Leurs renforts ne tarderont pas à nous retrouver, il faut nous retrancher… Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons tenir… »

Il appela son équipier à travers sa radio et celui-ci nous rejoignit en quelques minutes. J'aidais Athrun à se remettre debout lorsqu'il arriva et nous partîmes sur le champ. Les deux soldats russes assuraient nos arrières tandis que je les guidais à travers les parcelles de culture en côte.

Le colonel nous fit nous arrêter une demi-heure plus tard, et sortit des jumelles pour regarder à l'horizon. Je l'entendis m'annoncer :

« Il sont à une demi-heure de marche de nous. Je crois qu'ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés. Pouvez-vous accélérer un peu ?

- Alex est blessé, nous avons marché toute la journée d'hier. C'est à peine s'il peut s'appuyer sur sa jambe…

- Nous avons encore de l'avance, ne vous en faites pas Représentante. Seulement plus vite nous serons à l'abri, plus longtemps nous pourrons les maintenir à distance. Continuez d'avancer, nous ne sommes plus très loin. »

Je voyais devant nous la ferme, elle était assez grande. Elle se trouvait à encore un kilomètre, j'encourageai Athrun à avancer un peu plus vite. Il me fit oui de la tête et j'accélérai un peu le pas. Il se mordait les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait sur sa jambe gauche mais jamais je ne l'entendis se plaindre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la ferme : elle était composée de deux bâtiments disposés en angle droit. L'un me semblait être l'habitation et l'autre un hangar en tôle. Le hangar était démonté, il ne restait plus que quelques piliers, la tôle ayant dû être utilisée ailleurs. La maison était en pierres mais à présent les murs n'étaient pas plus hauts que moi. Nous nous retranchâmes dans la maison et Athrun se posta en haut d'une pile de gravats pour surveiller les alentours tandis que nous trois barricadions les portes avec le bois qui trainait par terre.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit fut calme, et Athrun put se reposer un peu. Les deux russes m'expliquèrent que l'Amiral pensait que certains ambassadeurs appartenant à Blue Cosmos avaient planifié mon assassinat, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu découvrir pourquoi. Ils commençaient à m'expliquer la panique que notre disparition avait provoquée, lorsqu'Athrun nous interrompit pour nous prévenir que nos ennemis approchaient. Nous nous mîmes chacun à un côté de la ruine.

Ils arrivaient par deux côtés, quatre devant et quatre derrière. Athrun se mit avec moi et les deux russes était cote à cote de l'autre côté. Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils allaient s'occuper de nos arrières et je leur fis confiance, ils semblaient être des soldats bien entrainés. Je me concentrai donc sur notre côté, je devais être vigilante : Athrun était fatigué et sa blessure le faisait souffrir mais son regard était tranquille. Il était prêt à se battre et me présenta une tactique : nous allions tirer chacun d'un côté différent pour les obliger à se regrouper. Je hochai la tête et il me fit signe de tirer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à notre portée : mon tir toucha l'un de hommes à la jambe qui s'écroula au sol et celui d'Athrun les poussa à se retrancher derrière un talus. Il tirait de sa main gauche, ne pouvant se servir de son bras droit, et ses tirs étaient moins précis.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes derrière ce talus avant de donner un nouvel assaut : celui que j'avais blessé resta derrière et nous tira dessus tandis que les trois autres s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. L'un tentait de s'approcher par mon côté alors que les deux autres débordait Athrun par l'autre côté. Les tirs du blessé étaient gênants : nous devions vérifier à deux endroits différents avant de nous découvrir et de tirer. Ils m'empêchaient de viser correctement et mon assaillant avait réussi à se cacher derrière une tôle encore accrochée à l'un des piliers de la grange. Il était trop près et j'avais du mal à le voir.

Derrière nous j'entendis une explosion et je me retournai inquiète. Je vis nos deux alliés cachés derrière le mur, leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, et un petit nuage de fumée qui s'élevait devant eux. C'était donc eux qui avaient lancé une grenade et non le contraire. Le Colonel se retourna dans notre direction et nous ordonna subitement :

« Couchez-vous ! »

Le colonel lança une nouvelle grenade vers le talus derrière lequel se cachait le blessé, et son coéquipier nous rejoignit pour nous aider à repousser nos assaillants. Je me retournai vers Athrun et vis les survivants se retirer derrière une haie, hors de portée de tir.

Nous rechargeâmes tous quatre nos armes : Athrun et moi n'avions plus qu'un seul chargeur alors que les deux russes en avaient encore chacun deux. Nous nous repostâmes tous et le silence s'installa à nouveau pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce que nos assaillants ressortent de leur retraite : ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Ils attaquèrent, cette fois, tous ensemble du même côté : deux d'entre eux tiraient à distance et les trois autres couraient vers nous.

Athrun et moi repoussions les trois hommes tandis que le colonel et son ami essayaient d'abattre les deux tireurs. Nous économisions nos tirs et pourtant mon premier chargeur fut rapidement vide. Athrun rechargea son arme quelques minutes après moi : il ne nous restait plus de réserves maintenant. Nous arrivions à les contenir, mais je ne savais pas combien de temps nous pourrions tenir ainsi : nos tirs étaient de plus en plus espacés et ils commençaient à être trop proches de nous.

Je m'apprêtai à viser l'un de nos assaillants quand Athrun cria :

« Cagalli, à terre ! »

J'obéis immédiatement et entendis deux coups feu : le premier des deux avait été tiré près de moi et l'autre venait de loin derrière moi. Je sentis une vive brûlure à la taille et portai ma main à mon côté puis je regardai là où Athrun avait tiré : un homme gisait. Athrun se précipita vers moi et s'alarma lorsqu'il vit ma main couverte de sang. Je le rassurai :

« La balle m'a juste effleuré le côté. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Son regard demeura quand même inquiet, et il resta près de moi. Nous continuâmes à repousser nos assaillants, et le colonel et son ami réussirent à abattre l'un des deux tireurs. Les quatre autres se rassemblèrent et continuèrent à avancer dans notre direction. Je tirais ma dernière balle lorsqu'Athrun me plaqua au sol en me serrant contre lui. Un bruit de pales d'hélico frottant l'air fit irruption entre les coups de feu. Je sentis un courant d'air faire voler ses cheveux sur mon visage. J'entendis des bruits de cordes frottant sur du métal : des hommes descendaient en rappel d'un hélicoptère. Je nous croyais perdus lorsqu'une voix familière perça dans le brouhaha. Elle nous appelait tous les deux. C'était celle de Kira.

Les tirs cessèrent et Athrun relâcha son étreinte. Il roula sur le dos et souffla de soulagement. Je me relevai et aperçu Kira qui descendait d'un hélicoptère d'ORB suivi d'une dizaine de nos hommes. Ils étaient tous habillés dans une tenue noire avec à leur taille un baudrier. Je soupirai de soulagement : nous étions enfin en sécurité, nous n'aurions plus à nous enfuir comme des fugitifs. Athrun pourrait enfin recevoir des soins et nous allions pouvoir nous reposer.

Une douleur intense au côté m'obligea à m'adosser au mur derrière moi et je portai la main à ma taille : je m'étais relevée trop vite et ma blessure s'était remise à saigner. Je m'assis au côté d'Athrun et vis Kira se détacher fébrilement de la corde pour courir dans notre direction. Une expression inquiète se dessina lorsqu'il posa son regard sur ma taille, je lui souris pour le rassurer et lui montrai Athrun, allongé à mes côtés, les yeux clos. Il avait le souffle court, sa respiration était rapide et son visage en sueur. Je vis qu'il serrait sa cuisse blessée en serrant les dents. J'espérai que son bandage ne se soit pas défait mais je préférai ne pas vérifier, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de lui faire encore plus mal.

Kira s'arrêta quelques instants devant le mur qui nous séparait du champ et nous regarda à tour de rôle. Il semblait soulagé et inquiet à la fois. Il s'appuya ses mains sur le mur et sauta pour nous rejoindre. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et m'ordonna :

« Fais-moi voir ça !

- Ce n'est rien de grave, Kira ! Lui rétorquai-je en souriant. Occupe-toi plutôt d'Athrun ! Il est beaucoup plus faible que moi, il est blessé depuis hier déjà…

- Je vais bien…, » m'interrompit Athrun qui tentait de s'adosser au mur à mes côtés.

Je le vis s'appuyer sur sa main droite, mais son bras tremblait… Il se tenait sur son bras blessé ! Je m'alarmai et Kira se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à s'adosser. Puis il se retourna vers nos hommes qui avaient réussi à démonter notre barricade dans l'entrée et leur ordonna :

« Nous avons deux blessés ici ! Aguri, aidez Alex à se relever et conduisez-le jusqu'à l'hélico ! Hanako, amenez moi la trousse de secours ! Et Kaneo, accompagnez ces deux soldats ! »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt grand et musclé, s'approcha d'Athrun et je lui expliquai qu'il était blessé à l'épaule droite et à la cuisse gauche. Il le supporta du côté gauche et je les vis s'éloigner, Athrun boitant et l'homme marchant lentement pour s'adapter à son rythme. Je constatai qu'il boitait encore plus que ce matin, et qu'il posait à peine son pied au sol. Cela m'inquiéta et je craignais qu'il n'ait trop forcé et en garde des séquelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard une femme arriva, une petite mallette en plastique à la main et aida mon frère à me bander rapidement la taille. Il m'aida à me relever et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Il m'expliqua en chemin qu'une équipe médicale nous attendait à l'hôpital militaire d'Helsinki et que nous repartirions dès qu'Athrun aurait été soigné. Cela me convenait parfaitement : je voulais retrouver ORB au plus vite.

L'hélicoptère était posé en plein milieu du champ bordant la ferme et Kisaka en était le pilote. Il me fit bonjour de la main, un sourire sur le visage, et redémarra l'appareil. Tous les hommes étaient installés, il ne restait plus que deux places pour mon frère et moi, contre les portes. Je m'assis donc à la gauche d'Athrun, toujours soutenu par l'homme assis à sa droite, et Kira se mit en face de nous. Mon frère referma la porte coulissante et l'hélicoptère s'éleva dans les airs.

Je me tournai vers Athrun et l'observai : il avait tendu sa jambe blessée et ses yeux était clos. Il semblait encore plus exténué qu'hier et son visage était toujours aussi pâle. Il transpirait beaucoup et se mordait la lèvre inférieure au moindre mouvement brusque. L'hélicoptère s'inclina pour virer sur sa gauche, petit à petit Athrun glissa vers moi et sa tête finit par se poser sur mon épaule. Voyant qu'il était à peine conscient je le maintins le reste du trajet contre moi.

Trois quart d'heure passèrent ainsi, et je profitai du voyage pour raconter à Kira ce qui nous était arrivé ces derniers jours. Il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Athrun m'avait veillée lorsque j'avais été malade, ni même que nous ayant réussi à nous sortir de toutes ces situations. Je commençais à lui détailler notre journée d'hier lorsque Kisaka nous prévins que nous n'allions pas tarder à atterrir. Je regardai dehors et aperçus au loin la silhouette d'une ville qui se dessinait. La base militaire se trouvait à quelques kilomètres à l'ouest de la ville et nous mîmes une petite dizaine de minutes avant de nous poser sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Deux personnes en blouse blanche nous y attendaient, près d'un brancard. Une fois notre appareil au sol, Kira rouvrit la porte et aida l'homme à ma droite à allonger Athrun sur le brancard. Je suivis les médecins jusqu'à la salle d'opération et leur décrivis les blessures qu'il avait reçues, les efforts qu'il avait dû produire et les premiers soins que j'avais pu lui prodiguer. Puis ils passèrent la porte et je priai pour que tout se passe bien.

Mon frère arriva quelques secondes plus tard et me traîna de force dans les urgences pour me faire moi aussi soigner. Une jeune infirmière s'occupa de moi et recousit ma plaie en m'assurant que dans quelques jours elle serait cicatrisée. Puis elle me conseilla de me reposer et me proposa de me prévenir dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles. Je refusai poliment son offre et préférai retourner patienter devant la salle avec Kira. Il me suivit en en grommelant que je n'étais pas sérieuse et que je ferais mieux de me reposer. Je le laissai râler sachant très bien qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que moi.

* * *

Je dus finir par m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne me trouvais plus dans la salle d'attente mais dans une chambre d'hôpital, allongée sur un lit. Je pouvais voir les toits enneigés des autres bâtiments. Je me levai précipitamment et voulus chercher Athrun, mais lorsque je me retournai vers la porte, je le vis allongé sur le lit juste à côté du mien. Il semblait toujours inconscient, il devait sûrement dormir : avec les blessures qu'il avait reçues et le sang qu'il avait perdu, son corps avait sans doute besoin de repos. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et remarquai que son lit avait été légèrement surélevé et qu'on lui transfusait une poche de sang. Je fis le tour du lit et vis une chaise à gauche de lui. Kira l'avait certainement veillé pendant mon sommeil, d'ailleurs où était-il à présent ?

Je ne m'attardai pas sur la question, il allait de toute façon bientôt revenir et reportai mon attention sur Athrun. Je m'assis à ses côtés et l'observai. Il était juste recouvert d'un drap, en plus de la chemise en tissu léger. On devinait au travers une attelle allant du bas de son genou au haut de sa cuisse gauche qui l'empêchait de plier sa jambe. Son bras droit était replié contre son torse, en écharpe. Je n'osai pas prendre sa main de peur de le réveiller, pour une fois qu'il pouvait dormir tranquillement. La porte s'ouvrit et Kira entra. Il s'adossa au mur, juste à côté de moi et m'annonça tout bas :

« Tout s'est bien passé. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il avait trop forcé sur sa jambe et l'un de ses muscles s'est déchiré »

Je commençai à m'inquiéter et Kira posa sa main sur mon épaule, tout en continuant :

« Il faudra juste qu'il ne s'en serve pas trop pendant un petit mois, il devra marcher en béquille quelques temps.

- Il est tout le temps blessé…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Cagalli ! Tenta-t-il de me rassurer »

Si ça l'était, c'était moi qu'on avait tenté d'assassiner et il avait été blessé en me protégeant. On l'avait insulté, humilié, traité comme un monstre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de façon de penser persiste ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je tout simplement pas écouté ? Il avait eu raison de me mettre en garde, et je l'avais forcé à venir ici….

Je tentai de retenir mes larmes et lui avouai :

« Si tu savais ce qu'ils ont pu tenir comme propos racistes hier… J'ai mis tellement de temps avant de lui faire retrouver le sourire… Je ne veux pas qu'il le reperdre…Pas à cause de moi… C'était si dur de le voir passer ses journées à regarder le ciel…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cagalli. »

Il se rapprocha de moi et se baissa à ma hauteur pour me confier :

« Tu sais, il est heureux que tu lui ais confié ce poste. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester à tes côtés et tu lui as offert cette chance. Alors ne le regrette pas ! »

Je serrai sa main et lui souris. Non je ne regrettais pas : nous pouvions rester ensemble et même si nous ne pouvions pas montrer nos sentiments réciproques, ce poste n'avait fait que nous rapprocher. Petit à petit, Kisaka l'avait laissé assurer ma protection seul et m'avait aidé à le faire accepter par les émirs en tant que mon garde du corps. J'avais l'impression qu'il souhaitait que nous nous retrouvions seuls de temps en temps. Il savait pour lui et moi mais jamais il ne nous avait reproché quoi que ce soit. C'était même lui qui m'avait expliqué que je pourrais rompre l'engagement qui me liait à Yuuna à ma majorité et qui m'avait assuré qu'il me soutiendrait.

Le silence s'était installé depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque j'entendis Athrun bouger. Il ouvrit petit à petit les yeux et me regarda tendrement. Je pris sa main valide et la serrai dans les miennes. Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Il me demanda :

« Hey princesse, comment va ta taille ?

- C'était juste une égratignure, ca sera guéri dans quelques jours ! Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatigué, mais au moins la douleur semble être partie.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Athrun, elle reviendra…, intervint Kira avec un sourire narquois. Ils ont dû te passer un peu de morphine pour t'aider à te reposer. »

Il grimaça et nous nous mîmes à rire. Kira continua :

« Ah oui, interdiction de marcher sans béquille pendant un mois ! Et tu n'assures plus la protection de ma sœur pendant ce temps ! Interdiction formelle des médecins de reprendre le travail avant que tu puisses marcher seul.

- Je sens que je vais devoir me trouver des occupations ! »

Il reprit son sérieux et nous demanda :

« Où sommes-nous ?

- A Helsinki., lui répondit Kira. Nous attendions ton réveil pour retourner à ORB. Puisque tu es réveillé maintenant, je vais prévenir Kisaka que nous pouvons partir. Préparez-vous, je reviens vous chercher dans un quart d'heure ! »

Il sortit de la pièce et Athrun se releva. Il me demanda si je pouvais lui passer ses affaires et je les cherchai du regard. Des affaires neuves avait été posées sur la commode au fond de la chambre, je les lui apportai et me retournai pour le laisser s'habiller tranquille car il avait refusé mon aide. Il mit plus de temps que d'habitude et lorsque Kira revint nous étions fin prêts à partir, Athrun se tenant maladroitement sur sa béquille et moi peu rassurée. Nous traversâmes lentement le couloir et Kira nous conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes et Kisaka arriva dans une jeep noire. Il nous emmena jusqu'à une piste et nous reprîmes l'avion, qui nous avait mené jusqu'en Russie, pour rentrer à ORB.

_12 Mai CE 72_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous étions revenus et le problème de la Fédération Eurasienne n'était toujours pas réglé. Après avoir longuement débattu avec mes émirs, nous avions décidé de rendre ma tentative d'assassinat publique et notre gouvernement avait demandé des explications ainsi qu'une enquête approfondie pour connaître l'identité des instigateurs. Nous savions que de toute façon les coupables ne seraient jamais découverts, mais nous nous devions de montrer qu'ORB ne se laissait pas faire. C'est pourquoi nous avions envoyé des espions pour connaître la vérité.

En ce qui concernait Yuuna et Unato, j'avais préféré ne rien dire aux émirs, cela n'aurait fait qu'accentuer les dissensions à l'intérieur du conseil. Je leur avais donc demandé dès notre retour de reconsidérer les raisons de leur attachement pour notre nation et d'agir en conséquence. Une semaine plus tard, je les avais vus arriver dans mon bureau pour me présenter leurs excuses et renouveler leur serment. Yuuna était même resté après le départ de son père pour m'expliquer qu'ils avaient été manipulés par la Fédération et que je leur avais ouvert les yeux. Il avait même été jusqu'à m'avouer avoir donné des informations sur Alex, sous la menace, et qu'il en était profondément honteux. Je savais très bien qu'il mentait, et qu'il avait donné ces informations dès qu'il avait pu. Je lui avais déclaré être profondément déçue de son attitude, qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ma vie privée, et effectuer des recherches sur mon garde du corps personnel. J'avais terminé en lui annonçant que dès que j'aurai atteint la majorité, j'annulerai notre engagement car il avait décidé par nos parents sans notre accord et que je souhaitais pouvoir choisir ma voie librement

* * *

Ce soir-là lorsque je rentrai, Athrun était dans la cuisine et tentait d'aider Myrna à préparer le dîner. Quand il m'entendit arriver dans la pièce, je le vis sourire au dessus de son plan de travail et tourner la tête vers moi en me proposant de participer.

Notes :

(1) Les sky-graspers sont tous biplaces : une place pour le navigateur et l'autre pour le pilote^^ Je m'étais posée la question et j'ai vérifié. Si vous voulez plus d'info toujours sur wikipédia mais en anglais ^^ Y'a des trucs franchement intéressant avec du vocabulaire technique. J'ai lu la fiche du Justice, une soirée comme ça ca m'a pris, et bah il franchement bien^^ (Je trouve même qui lui correspond bien à Athrun, il est top avec dans l'épisode 39!)

(2) Je me suis demandée, mais quelle langue ils parlent tous? Ce fut d'ailleurs l'un de mes problèmes techniques : comment ils ont pu se comprendre quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois? Ils devaient bien parler des langues différentes! Non vous pensez-pas?

Les japonais ont résolus le problème : il parle tous japonais! Mais bon une île dans le pacifique, je ne pense pas qu'il parle cette langue, alors j'ai opté pour l'Anglais vu que c'est la langue qu'on utilise tout le temps à l'étranger. Et vous vous pensez qu'ils parlent quelles langues?

(3) Non, non je ne l'ai pas inventé ! C'est son code il le donne dans un des épisodes de Destiny (le 15 pour être précise^^)

Voilà, ma première fanfiction est enfin achevée!

Cette partie fut un peu plus dure à rédiger surtout avec tout la politique, moi qui n'aime pas ça, mais bon fallait passer par là.

Sinon après la partie action c'était franchement reposant, j'avais plus trop à chercher pendant des heures comment tourner les phrases.

Ps: Si vous avez des remarques, des commentaires, des questions, des critiques, n'hésitez pas! Ca m'aiderait beaucoup.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu.


End file.
